A False Chosen One
by RyanSquad
Summary: When Kion was younger, Zira captured the golden son of Simba and raised him to be a King, along with her real Chosen One. Darkness seem to fall on Kion, but out of that darkness came a light. 1 year later, he met Kiara and her friends who was captured by him and Zira and started having a soft spot for them, but will they be able to save him? Co-Arthur KionScar up to rated M.
1. Captured

**Don't know how I got this idea, but I wanted this.**

A golden cub opened her eyes one morning and look around to see it was another day in the Pride Lands. She slowly got to her paws and went to the edge of Pride Rock, where she'd seen this beautiful day.

This golden was Princess Kiara and she was ready to enjoy another day. Since, her little trip to the Outlands, she have been taking her responsibilities seriously. What she didn't realize was that a small cub was crawling behind her before stopping.

Just then, she have saw her mother, Queen Nala, walking out, grooming her little bro' Prince Kion. Slowly approching, Kiara begin to give each nuzzles. Kion was only born a couple days ago whereas she was born 2 months old. "I need you to watch Kion's today," Nala declared. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, mom," Kiara replied.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

In the dark outlands, a tan lioness was staring at the Pride Lands with so hatred. This tan lioness was Zira and she was angry. That's where she have lost her mate, Scar, and she wanted to take much more then a son away from him.

She wanted to raise him, to help her chosen one, Kovu, to grow up and be King. She have heard from spies the daughter of King Simba will be watching his son and knew it was the perfect time to spring her plan into action.

"It's time for me to gain control," Zira said in an dark and angry voice. "And I will do it the worse way possible, by having Simba's own son killing him." Zira smiled as she head into the Pride Lands and went to find him. She had thought about taking Kiara and her friends as well, to raised them as her lionesses - but they will remember and be to loyal to the Pride Landers.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri, were having fun with each other - by sun bathing that is. Kion was with Kiara, picking at her stomach, making the young cub giggle. "Kion, stop it," Kiara said, swiping him away.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and they turn to see something coming out of the shadows. "Very funny, come out!" Tiifu demanded.

A tan lioness with red gleaming eyes came, shocking Kiara. She have met her months ago. "I know you, you're Zira," Kiara growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for not you girls," Zira snarled. "I'd came for the boy," she motion to Kion, who was behind his sister.

Then, Zira knocked Kiara away, lifted Tiifu and Zuri and tossed them away. By now, Kion was crying at the missing Kiara infront of him. She grabbed hold of the golden cub. "Hey! Let him go!" Kiara screamed, jumping and bitting against the tan lioness's leg. Zira responded by kicking the cub away. Tiifu and Zuri attempted to grabbed Kion, but was met by Zira's paw who then place it on the younger cub's throat. "If any of you attempt to try anything, I'll slid his throat." Zira threatened.

"We won't!" Kiara cried. "Just don't hurt him!"

"Oh, Kiara, in years, he shall kill your father, but for now, bye Princess!" Zira growled, knocking each of the cubs out then took off, leaving behind three unconscious cubs.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

After an few minutes, the cubs groaned and woke up to see Zira was gone, along with Kiara's brother. Zira will train him to become her back up and kill his father. Kiara stood up and found herself face-to-face with the lionesses from the hunting party. "Are you girls alright?" Nala asked, glancing at them and they all look up to them with sad faces.

None knew how to say Kion's gone, even Zuri, who usually the one who remark so much. Kiara was the first one who spoke up, "Kion's gone. Zira took him." Kiara replied, with a shaky breath. Nala pulled her daughter's close and allowed her to cry on her leg. Kiara really love her brother, no matter how much she doesn't seem like she don't want to play with him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

They all headed back to Pride Rock with heavy hearts. As they have gotten back, Kiara saw her father approching them with concern of his mate, and daughter and her friends - all who was cover in scratches and claw marks.

"What's happen?!" Simba demanded, running up to the princess, completely concern for his little girl. The two of her friends had claw marks as well; he knew he had to get them all check. Scanning the lionesses and the cubs, all who had horror in their eyes, he asked. "Where's Kion?"

"Zira-she captured him," Tiifu replied.

The girls drooped their ears and look down, they could've protected him - but they were just cubs. "Girls," Nala spoke up. "It wasn't your fault about what's happen. Can one of you get them check by Rafiki?" Nala asked, turning to the lionesses who nodded.

"Of course, your majesty," one of them, her name was Kula, declared. She was a brown-coated lioness with amber eyes and had been one of Simba and Nala's best friend when they were cubs.

Kula then lead the girls out, to Rafiki tree to get them check on. At least Zira didn't taken both of her babies or all of them, but it was an timerush. They would've gotten there and Zira would've perished. "Kion's gone!" Simba roared, anger burning in his heart. "Rally, we're going to the Outlands!" Simba thundered.

Even if it was hard to do, Nala knew that she couldn't allow this. If they attack, Zira could do something to Kion like she done with... someone else. "No, Simba, they can hurt him. We can't allow that." Nala said with a heavy heart. Simba sighed and the two heartbroken parents started crying to themselves, as the lionesses left.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, the happy Zira took Kion to the Outlands. The plan had worked better indeed. She may not be able to need Kovu, for he is too soft. Raising Kion since birth will better serve her purpose; maybe she can trained them both as King.

It doesn't matter.

"Another little termite?!" her son, Nuka, asked, running up and exaiming the small cub. Many cubs would hate having seeing Nuka or find him smelly, but Kion instead grabbed his paw and Nuka gasped. What was this he feeling?

However, it was shortlived when Zira smack her son away, leaving an bruise. Nuka thought he was be able to see the cub, but Zira would have none of it. "Don't come near him, we don't want him to have you! You runt! You can't do anything!" With that Zira was off with Kion, leaving behind Nuka who stood up on all fours.

Just then, a young lioness, cub, his younger sister, Vitani, approched. "That's tough, bro'." Vitani said with a sigh. She didn't really mind her brother, since he was just being abuse and always get hurt by mother.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Zira took Kion inside of the cave and put him on an big, comfortable ledge. "I now see a different path for you, Kion. You're no longer Simba's son, but rather Scar and my son. Training begins when you get older, my young apprentice," Zira declared with a dark smile. With that a darker journey awaited the golden cub.


	2. Three Girls

Another day passed in the Outlands and one year old Kion was practicing his fighting skills with a wall. They were training, but all of the lionesses cubs are girls and Kion doesn't hurt girls - no matter who.

_'Yes! Kion! Unleashed that anger!' __a voice echoed in his head. __'Use it for your good old dad!'_

_'_"I shall not hesitate," Kion said as he continued to hit the rock, practicing. "Show me the way! Scar!"

_'Yes, my son,' Scar said angrily. It was clear he was angry. Very angry. Scar felt like Kion haven't got the skill he seems to potentially have, but was growing up and growing stronger. He wanted nothing to stand in his way._ _Scar was always in his head, telling him what to do._

"Simba will die," Kion said softly.

_'Louder!' __Scar hissed, wanting Kion to mean it. The lion was young, but had potential, and maybe stronger then Scar himself one day. He wanted an true heir, but if he finds out the truth, then Simba can win._

"Simba will die!" Kion thundered. Scar added onto his anger by repeating _'Louder'_ in his head and Kion finally snapped. "SIMBA WILL DIE!" With that he went to his den, finish with his day training. Kovu was on another ledge, finished with his day's training. Kion found himself not able to sleep and went up to the ledge and stood out, looking at the stars, feeling like their is someone. "Who are you?" Kion asked.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

In the Pride Lands, an young adolescent walked through the Savannah. She had some fun with her two best friend, but she thought about someone, who's she had lost months ago. Tiifu and Zuri were seen going up Pride Rock and turning in for the night, Kiara went up to Pride Rock, but found herself looking at the stars. "Kion," Kiara whispered. She felt him. Was he alive?! Was he calling out to her somehow?!

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next morning is the same ritual for Kion and Kovu. They both always had a good relationship and treated each other like brothers. During the midday, both boys stopped smashing things and training.

Kion see Kovu always hesitating when he has to kill something. So he had to asked. "Hey, Kovu," Kion said, figuring that was a good way to start the conversation. Kovu turned to him and Kion asked. "Why do you hesitate everytime we have to kill someone?"

"Because it doesn't feel right, killing Simba is one thing but the innocent creatures who haven't done anything is another," Kovu replied.

As much as Kion hated to admit it, Kovu was right. The creatures doesn't even does anything. But what Zira's says is what they do. They have no choice. They're going to train every day so they can finally kill Simba.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As the Lion prepped for another mission from his mother, Kion decided to have a talk to someone who is the runt to mostly everyone, even Zira - his own mother hated him. "Hi, Nuka," Kion greeted.

"Sup, Kion," Nuka said. They have grown so close, like actual brothers. Each time, Nuka was mistreated or someone attacks - Kion's always defending him, and vowed when he assume the throne, he'll let Nuka rule by his and Kovu's side and make sure Nuka have what's he always wanted. "So, you're about to go on an mission with mother?" Nuka asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, capturing the Princess and her friends today." the golden and amber-eye lion seem doubtful. He had done many horrible things but now he's hesitating. Kovu and Vitani will be there and those two been doubting their side and Kion can see this. But surely his siblings won't betrayed them because they are truly loyal to Zira. "I'll see you soon, buddy," Kion said softly. Nuka deserve better treatment and Kion always see how he's treated so he been soft to Nuka, despite how Zira trained him to be.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara were hunting with her two best friends. They were planning to do a hunt. Since they've turned one, that is what they do most of the time. They were were now 1 and 2 months old so they felt like time went by fast. Simba trained his daughter in all ways, so she knew how to hunt. He didn't want to lose her like he'd lost Kion.

It was only yesterday when they played and laugh like little cubs. But now, they're adolescents and hunt themselves. "Hey, Kiara, I bet you ain't going to get a kill," Tiifu challenged.

"Yeah, right, I bet I can get a better kill then you," Kiara challenged back. "Both of you matter-of-factly."

"Yeah right," Zuri spat, rolling her blue eyes. "First one who gets an kill can eat most of it."

"At least, Timon and Pumbaa isn't here, so we're good," Kiara declared. They were glad, because the last time Pumbaa farted and they went home, smelling like Warthog and had to clean their fur for a week.

They didn't exactly like Pumbaa's smell when he does that. He does it at the worse possible time, but the three doesn't hurt his feelings, due to him having the kindest heart - despite his smell. He and Timon were there to pass on Hakuna Matata towards them when they'd lost Kion to Zira and allow them happy once again so they were still his friend.

Kiara and the two other lionesses crouched as they saw a big gazelle. As they near it, they were about to pounce, when they felt an wind and the gazelle instantly beginned running. They chased after it - not letting the pray escaping that easily.

Suddenly - they stopped - when they realized they were in the Outlands. Pride Rock was in an distance the gazelle was long gone. As they were about to head back they've heard something.

What the trio heard was the snap of a bone, suddenly finding themselves surrounded by mostly lionesses. Kiara let out a growl on seeing her friends quickly overpowered and about to do something to help them when she felt the sharp points of claws on her shoulder, turning her head to see as a chill ran down her spine. Before she could say anything, let alone do anything the male grabbed her roughly, yet at the same time oddly gentle.

Zuri and Tiifu wisely went along with them, though one could likely escape to alert the Pride Lands rulers, they feared for their best friend's life. Neither of them knew if he'd carry out with similar threats as Zira would, having weighed their options. There was no other choice at the moment and the girls had to walk peacefully all over them.

Tiifu had an black eye with scratches and wounds of all sort. Zuri did too - minus the black eye, but had something wrong with her head. There was ringing in their head. In their current condition, they would never escape - but the girls been through so much and will pull through and they will escape.

As Kion stared at Kiara who was on his back - he felt an strange connection to her. Not sure exactly what. But it was growing stronger. He saw a golden cub with amber eyes, matching her description. It must be a younger version of her, but why would he think that? And how does he knows what she looks like? It's not like he never knew her. Kion felt like he had to protect her, hold her, help her. Shaking his head, Kion just went on. He wasn't going to hesitate, plus she's just a Pride Lander.

Little did Kion knew there was much more to her then he thinks.

**A/N Why I had Kiara and her friends get captured and push Kion and their age? It was because it would just be year of training for Kion and Kiara's just spending time with her friends. Why Kovu hesitates lot? Will be explained future chapters.**


	3. Caged

As Kion went back to the Outlands, with the body of Kiara on his back. They notice a cell that had an tough bones, rocks, and sticks. Kion place the young lioness into the cell, surprisingly soft, yet harshly - like earlier.

"Please, you can't do this," Tiifu pleaded towards Kion. She see softness in his eyes, but before she could've say anything else. Zira pushed Tiifu and Zuri into the cell, and close the cell with more bones. Though they were still see big cracks from the front so they could've seen Kion and Zira. "Please, my young ladies. Don't hurt yourself anymore," Zira cackled - her red eyes gleaming as she waved her paw.

Kion wondered who will be assigned to watch these lionesses from the Pride Lands. Its not like she can do anything. Zira had scaped them all up pretty badly and the one call Kiara bone is displace. She look at Kion; not able to take her sweet amber eyes away, as Kion found himself not able to do the same.

Kiara then look down and once Kion realized that everyone was gone and that the girls eyes became glares - well Kiara took an moment before she snarled with her friends at the golden male.

Kion rolled his eyes and ran off, not scared - but had to catch up and was ready to listen to his mother's other command. Once the golden male was gone, Kiara turned to her friends. They have to think of a way to escape.

"Kiara, we have to escape," Tiifu declared, as the lionesses try to push against the bones. But found them useless and gave up.

"Maybe, there's another way," Kiara announced. "Only a lions with tough claws can break through it so we can escape by climbing."

"Kiara, I don't think so," Zuri said looking up towards the top to see it was cover with said bones and stickes as well.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Kiara snarled. "These Outlanders are so smart!" Then she calmed down before saying, "Let's think of a different way. Maybe, we can slam into the bones together and try to escape."

"Good idea," Tiifu praised.

"Let's do it," Zuri said.

Despite with a limp and dislocated bone in paw, Kiara knew she had to taken it easy and not let it catch up with her for the moment. They escaping is most important right now.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"So, uh, what do you think about our prisoners?" Vitani asked Kion who was laying down, bitting an bone to practice his teething skills.

"No!" Kion snapped defensely, not wanting anyone to know he feels something strange for the one called Kiara. "They're just girls, no beggie. It's not like girls can do anything to us boys." Kion took this as an opportunity to tease his sister.

"I beg to differ," Vitani said rolling her purple eyes. "We girls are more capable then you boys will ever be," Vitani growled.

"Yeah right, Vitani, I bet you tell yourself that everynight so you can sleep," Kion said.

"I know so," Vitani stated, waving her paws. "Boys are not stronger then girls! But anyway, this conversation is useless! What if they do manage to escape?!" Vitani demanded.

"All the more reason for me to have someone watching them," Kion replied with a vicious smile. Vitani send a smile towards his way - but it seems force - like she wants to tell him something.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A young mouse scurried about, silent but otherwise curious of the trio in the cage that were talking. Escape, yet even he could see that they weren't going anywhere soon even if they did somehow get out of the cage due to their injuries. He squeaked after looking around quietly, "Squee Kiara? That you?" The tiny creature's ears flicked as he listened for anyone coming this way.

The tiny mouse saw them trying to push on the bones and went back to alert his Master. Just as he was about to leave, he saw brown paws and look up to see Kovu - who wasn't staring at him - but rather the girls.

He beginned to approched as the mouse left. Kovu went towards them and Kiara turns to face him. "Hi, Kiara," Kovu greeted her.

"What-who-who are you?" Kiara asked.

"Does this give you a idea?" Kovu said, tagging Kiara on the shoulder. "Tag your it." Kovu decided to use that since she did that last time. Kovu jumped around her. Tag, your it - your it." Kiara looked at him with the same confusion look he had given her many months ago.

"Kovu!" Kiara realized and Kovu nodded.

"Wait, Kiara, who's this?" Tiifu asked, looking at him in confusion. She never met him, but Kiara claimed to met him. And they go everywhere together."

"This is Kovu, met him, when you two were sick," Kiara sighed, taking in Kovu's brown mane and new bigger form.

"Woahhhhhhhh! Kiara got an boyfriend!" Zuri exclaimed, making both Kovu and Kiara blush. The two were turning crimson red, as the two girls smiled at them teasingly.

"Wait," Kiara said, changing the subject. "What did your mother did to my little brother, Kion?"

"Well... you see..." Kovu close his eyes, not wanting Kiara to look at him differently, due to his mother. "It's..."

"Kovu, what are you doing?" a voice demanded behind him and Kovu turn to see Zira standing there.

"Checking on the prisoner," Kovu acted with a rather harsh voice. "Making sure they don't escape."

Looking at her son with red gleaming eyes and suspicions. "We don't have to worried about that anymore, because I'm going to have someone watch them, knowing their tricks," Zira said with a smile.

"You won't get away for this! You will pay!" Kiara shouted from in the cage. Kovu hit the cage, making Kiara shut up and shooting "You're going to get it" glare towards him. Kovu chuckled an little nervously, due to the glares.

"Don't worried, my son," Zira declared. "Kiara and her friends can't escape. They will never be found," Zira looked at the Princess with a dark smirk, going to use one where hurts Kiara mostly. "Just like your brother. Now, as for your guard," Zira trailed off as a lion went infront of her. The three stared up towards the golden lion with amber eyes and Kiara got the same chill from earlier. "My son, I trust you can watch these Pride Landers traitors." Zira said towards the golden male.

"Yes, mother," Kion said before climbing up to a big ledge and staring at the girls, as Zira and Kovu left. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri was staring at the young male with the golden mane and amber eyes, he look around the same age as them. Maybe, it was due to him having big muscles and a big body. While, many outlanders were rude and laugh at them being in the cell, he just look at them with sympathy, seeing no reason why mere girls have to be put in a cell. Hopefully, he won't have to put his paws on them in any threatening manner like his mother did to the first girl, but they were all wounded and Kion haven't hurt them as bad as he would if they were males. But despite respecting girls, Kion follow his mother's orders and they must stay.

**A/N Imagine, Kion, in season 3 of TLG, that's what he looks like currently but much darker and have a short tempered.**


	4. Prisoners

"Well, talk," the male said from above. "Do whatever you want to do beside escaping, that is," he says with such softness that the girls were surprise that he was outlander and not one of the Pride Landers.

They knew by his voice he was in the middle of Puberty. He is different and most better looking then most of the lions in the Outlands. But at them, he has such a soft and caring voice. He look just like Kiara's father. "Why are you being so caring?" Kiara asked.

"Don't get use to it, if you three were male, trust me, things would've been different," the male replied.

"Oh, and like what?" Zuri asked.

"They would have to fight me since being Pride Landers, and it would not be pretty," he replied, making the girls shivered in chills.

"So are you going to be watching us?" Tiifu demanded.

"Yes," the male responded, not at all affected by her demand. "Just have some questions and then you can do whatever you want in that cage." the lion jumped from rocks to rocks until he got to the bottom and the three found themselves more at face-to-face with him.

"So what are your names?" Kion asked.

Seeing that it was best to answer, since she was an Pride Lands Princess and will assume the throne someday, Kiara forced herself to her feet, ignoring the pain. "I'm Kiara, this is Tiifu, and Zuri."

"Ok, so why were you hunting on our lands?" Kion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We were hunting this gazelle," Kiara replied, keeping a straight face. "He's saw us and we had to chase it." Kion place an paw over his muzzle, trying to keep a laugh from forming. "It's not funny!"

Kion rolled his eyes, "You three really are... interesting," Kion recovered, stopping himself from saying anything that he would normally said to male. "First, you don't chase prey out of your territory. You can get lost," Kion said, not really sure why he seems to care.

"Or capture," Zuri muttered. As Kiara and Tiifu nodded.

Kion ignored her and rolled his eyes, "See was that so hard?" Kion asked, tossing three things. A piece of freshly-killed meat, an construction eyepatch, and some cup that held water.

"Why are you giving us an eyepatch?" Tiifu asked.

"For you," Kion replied, motioning towards her right eye, in which she rub and wrince. Tiifu grabbed it and place it on the hurting eye, before tightening it around her eye. Kiara couldn't stand up anymore; she had to collapsed, and hit the ground. She rubbed on it with her paws, trying to heal the paw.

Zuri have taken apart the meat, and pass each of their share around towards her friends before devouring her share. Kion look at Kiara once again, he seems to feel like he have to help her - but shook his head. But maybe he should, just in case Zira need them to walk with them or something. Kion open the cell with removing the bones, sticks, and branches. Kion grabbed her harshly and place her out. Before placing the hard bones, sticks, and logs back - making sure to growl at Tiifu and Zuri so they don't try anything.

Kion placed an paw on Kiara's hurt and dislocated bone leg and begin pushing. "Ahh! That's hurts!" Kiara complained. Kion ignored her and begin pushing the bone even harder. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but the moment his paw went over her fur - he felt an connection towards her. Kiara cried for an few minutes as the male's push it back in. She wasn't sure if she can take this pain anymore, but Kion's still work, and finally the bone was fitted.

After grabbing her, he went to the cage and move the materials that help them, and put Kiara back in softly, for some reason not wanting to hurt this lioness. Kion then build up it again and they were looking at him with confused looks. "Why did you help her, considering she's your arch enemy?" Zuri asksd.

"Well, she's my prisoner and none of you can't do nothing at this moment," Kion responded. "Beside if you do, I can grabbed each of you and dragged you back into a even harsher cage. If you don't want that, I suggest you stay put."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile - in the Pride Lands - King Simba and Queen Nala send out around 10 search parties. But none came up with any results and to say that they're scared will be a understatement, they're terrified. They had lost Kion, now Kiara. What if Zira had killed Kion and will kill Kiara?

"Simba, she should be back by now!" Nala exclaimed, worried.

"I know, where is she?" Simba asked. Just then, his majordomo flew towards the King and Queen.

"Your majesty, we have no signs of your daughter, and her friends," Zazu declared, making both parents looking down with tears. They have lost their children. Fail both of them. What is they to do now?

"Zazu, do me a favor, fly towards the Outlands and make sure you don't get caught," Simba declared, his voice cracked as tears came down his eyes. "I know Zira have something to do with this, she will take Kiara away as she did Kion, I thought she had her revenge when she killed Ko..." he closed his eyes with an pain look, trying to push a pain memory away. "Please, just go," Zazu nodded and with that, he flew off.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Rafiki was looking at the paintings. There were some paintings that were silent and some that seem to be very loud for the Mandrill. "Oh, great Kings, is Kiara and her friends alright?" Rafiki motioned to a paintings of a three cubs playing, and then three grown lionesses hunting. The wind blew on him and he look over to all type of paintings. He heard whispers from the winds and look up to a certain painting of an cub. Rafiki lit it and his eyes widen. "Kion,"

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The girls talked about some random things to pass the time, soon all conversations seized and they look up towards the male who was still watching them and they saw him chewing off an bone. "Wait a minute, we have introduced ourselves," Kiara pointed out, making it known to Kion she was talking to him. "But you didn't and we should know our Prison guard. So who are you?"

The lion didn't talk for the next minute, but when he did, he said three words that shock and will change each of their lives forever. "I am... Kion."

**A/N Got you guys with that cliffy? Couldn't control myself****. XD ;)**


	5. Lions Over All

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri's jaw dropped at realization. This was Kion? Surely, not the missing Prince, Kion. It can't be. But the more they stared - the more revelations dugged in and features from Kion when he was a baby. "You're Kion," Kiara exclaimed, happy her baby brother was alive. "You don't understand..."

"I understand perfectly clearly, and you three are living a lie. Allowing animals escape and not hunting them?! Sparing them for just an rule?! Pathetic! Lions should be predators, on top of the food chain, fear by all animals!" Kion declared.

"It's the Circle Of Life," Tiifu argued.

"Ugh, Circle Of Life, blah, blah, blah," Kion said, rolling his eyes, not believing that they still haven't seen reason. He knew if they don't join their side, he or his mother will be forced to kill them. And for some reason, Kion doesn't want to - mainly because they're girls - but the reason is something else. "Lions over all. We're all lions and that's what important."

_Kion: There is no greater power_

_Than to rule over the land_

_We both have it inside us_

_It's here where we stand_

_My friend, you know it's true_

_Look close and you will find_

_Ruling every animal_

_Is destiny for our kind_

_So if we're joined together_

_We will never fall_

_Lions must rule forever_

_Lions over all_

_Lions over all_

_No animal is more grand_

_Lions over all_

_It's why we rule the land_

_We crush any resistance_

_So enemies keep their distance_

_Lions_

_Lions over all_

_Kiara: If we do what you suggest_

_Tiifu: We'd be evil and cruel_

_Zuri: Using force and threat_

_Kiara: That is no way to rule_

_Kion: But if we join together_

_We will never fall_

_Yes, lions must rule forever_

_Lions over all_

_Lions over all_

_No animal is more grand_

_Kiara: Stay noble and grand_

_Kion: Lions over all_

_It's why we rule the land_

_Tiifu: We must protect the land_

_Kion: We crush any resistance_

_Zuri: Friendship and kindness_

_Kion: So enemies keep their distance_

_Kiara: Will always find us_

_Kion: Lions_

_Lions over all_

Kion growled as he stormed to the top of the ledge. He didn't like being challenge, and most of all, almost bested. They have skilled and team-work that even Kion couldn't be outclassed from their beliefs.

_'Don't let them unsettled you, my young apprentice._ This is _what I warned you about,' Scar said in his head; in which Kion closed his eyes, returning the young lion to his normal and strong state._

Kion look at them with bewildered looks; conflict burned within him, as the three teamwork out classed his own. The young lion fell to the ground, but kept his eyes open. Luckily, he didn't have too much to dwell on it, "Kion," Nuka said. "What's up?"

Kion glared at the girls direction for a second, before standing strong and kept an few inches over the smaller and weaker lion of the two. "Nothing," Kion replied shakingly. "Just had an bad dream."

"Well, watch it, Kion," Nuka said playfully, patting Kion's on the mane. Kiara held back from growling; as she realized that could've been her and Kion, had this crazy sociopath hadn't taken Kion's away from her. But she couldn't dwell on the past, but rather the future. "Wouldn't want you to grow different, because of a dream."

"Shut up, Nuka," Kion said. "Or I will pin you again and mess up your mane. You know what I think I'll do it." Before Nuka can react, Kion pulled him in and noogle his mane.

"Kion! Let go!" Nuka hissed.

"Say it, four short words," Kion said, unbothered by Nuka's trying to escape his noogle.

"Long Live The King! Now let go! You termite!" Nuka thundered, and Kion released him, allowing the lion to hit the ground. Kion smiled and patted Nuka's back before going back to watching the Prisoners, as his brother turned and left, and his smile turn into a frown when he stare at them; almost as if it had never been on his face.

Kiara would've love Kion to say "Long Live The Queen" each moment... or make him say that. "Oh, Kion," another voice said, and he turned to see Vitani approching. "How are they?" she motioned to the girls trapped in a cell.

"Oh, they're difficult, just like all girls," Kion chuckled. At that moment, Kiara wrinkled her nose, Tiifu rolled her eyes, and Zuri raised an eyebrow. Vitani was the one who growled.

"If you don't remember, Kion," Vitani growled. "We are the ones who hunt for you males. So be appreciate you have us."

"Yeah, I'm so appreciated to have you lionesses," Kion said, rolling his eyes in clear sarcasm. Kiara started wondering what things would've been like, had she and Kion been raised together. "But if you remember, Vitani, we males run the Pride."

"But we're the ones who hunt so you live to run the Pride," Vitani shot back. "Or did your tiny head forgotten that?"

"I... uh... cliche," Kion groaned, rolling his eyes. Vitani smiled in Pride, and Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri restrained a laugh. They like her already, she clearly doesn't back down until it's her word. "But you forgotten that I'm smarter."

"Whatever you say, Kion," Vitani said with a roll of eyes.

"Good old Vitani. Always have her say." Kion said, his voice arched with sarcasm.

"Good old Kion. Always playing too much," Vitani remarked, in which Kion rolled his eyes, and shot a quick rasberry. Both Kiara and Vitani were overrun with memories; each time he won in something, he shot raspberries - he was so innocent and cute in those days.

Kiara gotten even more jealous and let out a low growl. She wished she can go back in time and delay her younger self to not to go out that day. She wondered what would've happened had things been reserved. Would things play out the same, just her in his sted? Or something else? Answers never known, but she would try saving her brother. There was conflict in him; all she have to do is reveal him and expose the good in him and than act on him, before saving him. She wants to leave with him and goes back home, in which he goes with her and their parents be reunited with both children. "Kion, there is something you should know," Kiara said, making him turn to her with a frown. "You're my _brother._"

**Another cliffy? XD ;)**


	6. Believing Lie

Kion was silent when he heard that. Kiara stared at him, while Tiifu and Zuri look at brother-and-sister, both who haven't remove their eyes at each other. '_Lies!' Scar hissed within him__. 'They always lie! Pride Lander lies! Don't let them lie to you!__'_

Kion found himself screaming at her, "Liar! For once, I thought you were an nice Pride Lander! And actually were caring! But you lie to me! How dare you?! Go to sleep and don't woke up!" Kion flexed his claws and found himself saying, "You may never will!"

The young lion didn't mean that, but he didn't want to be lie to, no longer. He wanted to be who truly is, and that is Zira's son. Kiara wondered if she can find anything, as proof, because she knew she had to pull on his heartstrings. But for now, they went to fake sleep as Kion stormed out. When he was gone, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri open their eyes. "Kiara, he may doesn't believe you yet," Tiifu insisted. "But that doesn't change the fact that he will in the future."

"Yeah, beside he's been raised by Zira, and thinks she's his true mother," Zuri added, patting her back.

"I have to think somewhere in the pass, such as his birth. Can you two help me, think?" Kiara asked with a sigh. The two nodded and with that the three beginned thinking how they can prove to Kion that he is her brother.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion stormed out, leaving behind the prisoners. Just then, he's saw Nuka, who begin to approched him. "Yo, what's up, bro'?" Nuka asked. Kion didn't answer, instead he went to get his little termite food and begin eating it, before going inside of a small little den. Kion begin clawing the wall, leaving behind huge marks on all of the walls. Only did he stopped when his big brother walked in. "What's up? You seem pissed... woah.." Nuka was admiring all of the huge and claw marks; a clear sign of his frustation and anger. "Kion, can you just answer me?"

"Those foolish and native Pride Landers! One even claimed I'm their brother! And lie to me in my face!" Kion thundered, sending even more strikes towards the ground this time. Nuka gasped and wrince - it's only a matter of time before Kion finds out who he truly is, but he can't rat out his bro' for be been there for him. Maybe, Kion deserves to knows. No! If he did know, he will be in danger and Zira may kill him and everyone else.

He will keep the truth... for now...

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next morning, Kion stormed into the den, in which the three girls waken up and he tossed an piece of meat - not looking at Kiara and thrown it in harshly. "I'm sorry," Kiara said, halting Kion before he can go. No one ever said that they were sorry to him before and Kion wasn't use to it. "I know whatever lies Zira have plotted in your head made you not feel the life of compassion, faith, and love."

"Fine," Kion said roughly. "I forgive you," he wanted to yell at her for calling his mother a liar. But he didn't. He found himself not able to. He didn't knew why she thought he was her brother. Perhaps more lies... or maybe it is true.

Luckily for Zira, that thought didn't form into his head. "Greetings, Kion," a voice greeted and he turned to see Zira, smiling evilly. "Now, I'm going out hunting. I trust you and Kovu can watch these prisoners." Just then, Kovu came by Zira's side, shooting Kiara an wink. Kion growled, surprisingly, not liking the thought of someone being with her. It wasn't jealousy, but something else, like overprotectiveness.

"Yes mother," Kion said, dryly. "I watch them before. In matter of fact, I can do so everyday." A smile cross Kiara's muzzle. With Kion watching them each day can open an opportunity to get on his good side and open who he truly is. Kovu came by his side and with that, the two watched the prisoners.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Zazu flew into the Outlands by dawned and look around to see nothing was of the original. Deciding to head back, Zazu turned, only to be met by a conversation from Zira and another lioness with brown fur and red eyes, with an identical red stripe as Zira. "Yes, mistress, it seems like he isn't believing them," the lioness reported. "They're trying to get to his good side, but they ain't making progress so far," she continued. "I watch in those conversations and it's usually after we hunt or during."

"I'm going to have him kill the princess and her friends, it would be repeated history between siblings, you done well, Wakala," Zira said with a smile. _'__Repeated history__,' _thought the Majordomo. Then he just flapped his wings and flew back to the Pride Lands, little did he knew he had only heard some of the conversation. "Kion is going to eventually kill Kiara and her friends, he will be made to," Zira declared, baring her teeth. With thaat Zira went on her hunt with her Cousin.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Zazu arrived back to Pride Rock, and seen his King and Queen standing side-by-side, still worried for their lost daughter, but the tears were not for her but for Kion as well. They were both so sure Zira have taken Kion and killed him, now she may do the same. "Your majesty, your suspicions are correct, Zira have taken the princess and her friends," Zazu said. Simba and Nala shot up, but before they could've say something - Zazu continued. "Zira were talking about a repeated history of some sort."

The King and Queen look at each other, eyes littering bright. "Zazu, gather the lionesses, we're going to the Outlands," Simba declared and the majordomo did so, flying off.

"Simba, what if she does something to Kiara?" Nala asked, narrowing her eyes in a clear and concern way.

"I don't know. But let's get our daughter back." Simba replied, blinded by pure rage and hatred. With that they assembled the lionesses then went to the Outlands.


	7. Demands and Conflict

Kion stared towards the girls, who looked up towards him. They all had pleading looks and Kion sighed, almost softly. Despite being raised by Zira, Kion still has a tendency side. "It seems like your parents have found you," Kion said looking directly at Kiara. "I'm sorry, girls, but you three are not going to be able to stay free."

"People call you a monster. You isn't. Do the right thing! It what's you want to do deep down!" was Kiara's cries and Kion's halted to a stop and turned towards the girls who still have pleading eyes. Kion shook his head and with that, he walked off, leaving behind a frowning Kiara and her friends. "We have to prove to him that I'm his sister. Or we will never see our home again."

"There is good in him, it's obvious," Tiifu declared.

"How did your brother got so damn stubborn?!" Zuri demanded. She was so impatient out of the three, and didn't like things going as slow.

"Well," another voice echoed. "He was trained and raised by our mother," they turned to see Kovu - who Tiifu and Zuri's considered - as Kiara's boyfriend. "So he ain't going to believe you."

"Kovu, why're you here? My father's coming and aren't you outsiders meet up together, just in case bloodshed happens," Kiara declared, shaking her head, feeling scared that a battle will occur and Kion may killed Simba. Since he may the only one who can kill him, alone.

"Suppose to be watching you three," Kovu said with a sigh. He was so kind-hearted, despite being trained by Zira for so long. Kiara assumed that it was due to a confrontation they had or maybe a never lighter reason.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kion stormed out, only to run into Zira with her lionesses. It was not Zira... but him to lead the lionesses and Zira. They figure if Simba's attack, they have the strongest out of them to defend them and perhaps kill Simba. The lion marched towards the borders of the Pride Lands where a big log awaited them and that's when they saw many lionesses surronding one.

"Greetings, Simba, I see your mood change since the last time we've met," Zira said in a bored and soft tone.

"Where are they?!" Simba demanded, getting towards the point. Zira most likely have his daughter and will never give her back. He wanted them back, no matter what the deal is.

"Oh, they're safe... for now," Zira said with a evil smile. "But I can't say so in a few days." Simba roared and marched towards Zira, who Kion stepped in the way and glared at the King.

"Get away from my mother!" Kion demanded. "Or I will kill you, myself, your royal highness! And you will never see your daughter again!"

_'Yes, Kion, __this is the fool who have killed me,' Scar said in his head. 'Avenge me, hurt him in the most possible way.__'_

Simba looks towards Kion for a few seconds, in a seemingly soft manner, there was something about this lion that was familiar; despite never knowing him, then his anger returned and his manner changed into anger and hatred. "Watch it! Boy!" Simba roared. "Your mother is just using you! I can tell she wants you as her body guard!" Simba find himself saying, unsure why he is trying to reason with the son of Zira.

"No, she loves me!" Kion thundered, founding himself even doubting his own words. "And if you don't leave right now, it won't be her on the ground!" Kion threatened, unsheathing his claws.

"And your daughter and her friends shall die," Zira declared.

Simba look bewildered and sadness came over him and all over the lionesses faces. Kion knew who each of them were, due to his mother telling him who his mate is. Even, she is heartbroken and sadden. Of course, who wouldn't be if you never may see your daughter again?

Zira and all of the lionesses smiled; Vitani and Nuka frowned slightly, but it was Kion who facial expression said it all. He actually felt bad for them! And didn't even know why! It's not like they don't care for no one but themselves. "You will regret this, Zira," Nala said sadly beside her.

"Yes, but unfortunately, today isn't the day," Zira exclaimed, her eyes beaming with joy and a grin spread across her muzzle. As she and her children, along with the lionesses, turned, Simba still wasn't finished. "You may have taken my son, Kiongozi from me! But you won't take my daughter!" Simba declared.

Kion flipped around.

WHAT?!

Without another word, each side stormed off, knowing the Pride Landers have lost in inquiring the princess, they may never see them again. As they walked back home, Kion was still wondering. Kiongozi! That was his name!

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Zira stormed back to the Outlands, furious at Simba's threats. She decided to do more then to take his daughter and her friends. She wanted the entire Pride Lands to suffer and most herds to die. "Kion!" Zira called, but he wasn't listening at the moment and it cause the older lioness to scarred his face, getting him back on attention. "I want you to rally the girls, they have to see this!" By the smile on her face, Kion knew she was about to do something.

However, Kion didn't question his mother's orders. Instead; he went to the girls and came out a minute later with them infront. Zira smirked evilly at Kiara, which made the younger lioness shook to the bone. "I'm afraid that it's time for the Pride Lands to die," Zira said, in which the Pride Lands lionesses gasp. "Now lead them this way, my boy," Zira said to Kion this time, in which all of them follow. Lionesses growled at Kiara and her friends, reminding them not to even think about escape. Some were behind Kion, watching them, if Kion choose to kill some of the herds.

Zira stood on top of rock, leading towards the Pride Lands. "At last, it's time for our revenge for our king - our true King to begin! Simba and his lionesses shall suffer this day!" Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri all gasped, as they realized what Zira was going to do. They stared at Kion who was still not staring; he was in his own world, and Kovu and Vitani to also be in shock. "Watch as the end of the Pride Lands herds occur. No, Simba may not die in this assult, but he will be dealt with in time! Kion, you know what to do!"

Kion walked over, seemingly doubtful of what he was about to do. But as many bloodthirsty lionesses stared at him, Kion knew there was no other choice. "Attack!" Kion roared in an strong voice, though it seem to be hard to muster, in which all of the lionesses attacks.

"No!" Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri all cried, but none managed to escape from the lionesses holding them. A second later, Zuri managed to get free and ran forward, but she was quickly tackled by a bunch of lionesses who begin to bitting and scarring her in all side. "Zuri!" Kiara and Tiifu cried. Kion roared, stepping in the way, before they can finished her.

"She's much more useful alive," Kion snarled, in which Kiara and Tiifu shot a "Thank You" look, followed with a sigh. "Vitani, Nuka, Kovu, watch them, no harm is to come to them, just yet," Kion said the last part with a slight grimace. He have a feeling that his three siblings won't hurt them, so that was good as well.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion watched as the lionesses took down many herds; and even an few of Simba's lionesses as wells. Mothers and fathers were trying to protect their babies, but each died and so did their children.

Kion felt something for the children, but knew there was no choice. He is loyal to Zira and the outlanders, not the pridelanders.

Suddenly, Kion watched as an lioness ran through the battle with around an 10 months old cub. Kion wondered if he can do it. Can he destroy this cub and his mother, who us just trying to keep her baby's safe? Shaking his head, he went down, but before he can decide what to do - one of Zira's lioness jumped towards the mother, bitting her neck and the mother hitting the ground. "Mom!" the cub cried, burying his head into his mother's neck.

Kion jumped down and got near the cub, slightly unsheathing his claws and stared at the cub. _'Do it! Kill him!' Scar voice again echoed in his head. 'He's just an boy!'_

The young lion found himself sheathing his claws, not able to do it. He can tell Scar was disappointed; maybe he can take the by and raised him! It will take some convincing but perhaps his mother will show mercy! "Follow me, I'll protect you," Kion declared. The cub wasn't sure - but with the battle around him - he knew this was the only way to live - as much as he wanted to be with his mother, he ran with the young lion.

After an few minutes, the most horriying thing had happened. A brown male lion with a light orangey-brown mane with lighter creamy-areas framing his face and cheek fluff leapt from the grass, snatching up the cub in his jaws with an audible snap - the youngster was killed instantly, the body dangling from the lion's mouth as his blue eyes looked onto Kion. In a way, he seemed to be smirking at him. This lion also had interesting markings around his eyes and muzzle.

Kion's anger burns at the dead cub who was slowly chew up by the carnivore of an lion, who was enjoying the kill. Then, Kion's eyes narrowed and became bright amber at him throwing down the body and licking his crop.

Kion jumped towards the lion with such anger. Although he expected anger and hatred, he have never thought Kion, Zira's very own son, to kill him. Noticing Zira smiling behind not so far behind Kion, he tried to fight back, but Kion was too strong.

Just then as Kion was about to deliver a finishing blow, something jumped out of a nearby bush. Kion roared in surprise as the 'something' bit him on the left eye, causing his other paw's claws scratched the male across the snout knocking away the cobra off, the wound revealed to the lion caused the lion to start laughing darkly and amused.

The male now grinned in Zira's direction, "Told ya I knew how to help..." He got up, pushing Kion aside for now while licking his 'lips' and over to Zira while keeping an eye on Kion as well.

_Scar cackled in his head, 'Now you have a scar, just like me!'_ Kion rubbed at his one scar before glaring up towards his mother and the lion. The cobra smirked, amused and darkily. Kion glared at the lion and to his thought to be betrayed mother. '_Destroyed him and that pathetic cobra!' Scar hissed in his head, in which Kion stood up and marched over to the lion._

"You're the pathetic one Zira have trained," the lion said. "You don't look much to me, nothing but a pathetic child," he cackled.

Zira smirked evilly and winked at Kion, seeing his murderous face and saw his glare towards this lion, knowing that this can add onto his ever seemingly darkness. Kion jumped and pounce on the lion and cobra; taking out the weakest one with strong strikes and bitten the cobra head over before devouring his meal. Licking his crop, Kion smiled at Zira, who smirked rose. Even Scar in his head was smiling darkily and watched as Kion approched.

Looking over to the dead cub with a corner of his eye, Kion's anger fumed and his eyes were turning deeply bright amber; his soft and calm attitude were gone at this moment and he turned to the dark side like never he did before. Kion tackled the lion and slammed him against the ground, and then slammed him against the rock, before throwing him against the ground. Kion begin to send much more punches and claws to his head, damaging and affecting him greatly.

The male did not react as one should have, causing Kion's frustration to grow further. The male just laughing maliciously, "You think I was alone this whole time, besides the cobra? You'd be mistaken..." As he grinned, another male lunged onto Kion - younger than the first, but seemingly related having the same blue eyes. tan fur, orangey mane with lighter creamy-color also framing his face.

This was all part of the plan that had taken a few months to set up, but it was proving fruitful. Drawing out the darkest side, even at the exspense of their own lives.

There were others in wait, waiting to see how this would play out then do what they must should they be required.

Kion frowned when he notice Zira's lionesses coming up, along with Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri; all being held by Zira's lionesses with growls. As Kion saw Kiara's worried face, Kion felt something crawling up and unsheathed his claws. Kovu, Vitani and Nuka were also worried, as Kion growled and jumped towards the males; as each strike pass - his hatred and the dark side within him grew. When Kion was done with all of these male fools, no doubt will he be fully committed to the dark side... or so they think.

Kion slashed one male's down and then knocked a side another. Kion's dark side grew every passing strike at the thought of the dead cub staring up at him, before dying in the most brutal way possible. Kion crushed one's stomach and pushed him to the side, knowing he wasn't finished - but out of the way for a moment.

Kion wasn't aiming at the other males, but rather at the one who mercilessly slay that cub. All of the other males seem to be weaker; despite the strong strength they have in them. It wasn't enough for Kion, but him... he was the strongest and wasn't easy to be dealt with. The one who Kion wanted to kill the most. With all the wounds he have, it was easy to shake them off, especially with Scar's in head, telling him every moment.

_'Duck__, slash, counter,' was all of Scar's advise as Kion held off the lions. _

It was all so easy for Kion, yet so hard. But this lion shall by Kion's bared claws. All of these male fools who dared challenge him or get in his way, except Kovu and Nuka, shall die.

Another male joined the fray, this one from his size alone would prove a challenge. "Kion!" Instead of going for Kion, this male turned his attention to Kiara. A smirk sent in Kion's direction as he pushed Kiara down forcefully causing much pain while the rest distracted Kion keeping him back from getting to her.

The male pinned her down with a wink, but before he can do what's he intended to do; Kovu and Vitani jumped to her defense and begin bitting at his fur. Glaring, they was clawing and scratching at the male lion, in which he returned the favor by attacking Kovu with hard blows and send Vitani to the side.

Despite proving to a challenge, Kovu managed to keep the lion away from her and pushed him away, making him forget all about Kiara - and rather his focus was on Kovu, who pressed the attack against the male. Zira smiled never left, as she look at Kion and Kovu, both taking all each of the lions.

One lion; the weakest out of them all, made a fatal in his movement and was slash and rip apart by Kion, as more anger and hatred grown. The golden lion wasn't sure why he protected the princess, but he rather have her around then these fools.

Another male went up to the trio of young girls, while the previous male and some lionesses kept Kovu and Vitani busy. This male had a blackish mane black and orangey fur and bright green eyes "My, you're all quite beautiful ladies," He could've passed for Scar if not for the pinkish-browny Pridelander-nose and two small dot markings under his left eye. "But, if I had to choose" He glanced at Kovu then to Kion chuckling on getting growls in response. This lion's mane was more styled not unlike Simba's yet was still different. He waved a dismissive paw, turning instead to stare silently at the male that was Kion.

He smiled darkly watching both Kion and Kovu respectively.

Kion and Kovu took many of their foes apart by knocking them away before together they fought against him. Even the strongest lion couldn't held them off like this - but this lion was very fast and strong. With Kion's rising anger and Kovu strikes becoming more powerful, they back the lion up against an edge. Kion broked off from the offense from this lion when the other that killed the cub earlier, attacked. The lion parried, strike, slash, sending powerful blows to him. Kion jumped towards him, bringing him down by bitting his leg and brought him down. His strong facade was over and now Kion stood over the male. He look up to him, pleadingly, but Kion wasn't having any of it and slash his neck_. _Then, he turn to the one who look different then the others._ 'Y__es, my young boy, destroy him,' Scar tempted in Kion's mind._

The golden male jumped and attack the lion full on, not holding back from giving any strikes. Many of the lionesses back up under Zira's commands, and Kion watched as Nuka pulled the girls to safety. Many of the male lions tried to help this lion, but to Zira's happiness, Kion ramn through them, taking them apart and ripping their limps from their very bodies.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri couldn't hold it any more at this little training lesson... or whatever it was so they turned. Kovu and Vitani at least let them live or injuried them greatly, but Kion done each final blow; the darkness in him rising before sending the lion back and slashing against his mane, snout, nose, and all areas.

The lion smiled evilly up towards Kion, making the latter even more angry and send slashes across the lions stomach. She watched with a gleeful look as Kion beginned taking him apart with his teeth, small things at first such as removing fur, '_Yes! Destroy him!' Scar thundered and Kion's eyes begin burning bright amber._ With another final blow, Kion took him down fully and believing that he was dead, he smirked at the blood leaking. He turned with bright amber eyes towards his mother's direction. For some out of the outlander lionesses, it was scary as well - but Kion wasn't Kion right now. Sure he may be that ruthless killer; however, he wasn't showing no hesitation.

"This is over," Zira declared. "Now, let's head back." With that, each head back, with a blood machine Kion behind them. However, he soon recovered his senses on the way back and was himself once again. He didn't knew why, but when Kiara was about to get hurt, Kion reacted fast and stopped him.

Kiara knew by Kion's saving them, there is still good in him and she hoped this event may add onto his light. Although, he seem fully committed to dark, and many thought he doesn't deserve redeemption after what's he done, Kiara knew the light within him would never disappeared - with her around at least.


	8. Revelation

King Simba stood on Pride Rock. With the lost of his daughter and her friends, the golden lion no longer had any heirs. What did he do to deserve this? Why is Kiara, his special little girl, is taken away? What have he done to deserve losing both of his children? Zira had taken many things from him.

What makes matters worse is that the Pride Landers been caught completely off guard by the outlanders and many of the herds die? Yet, some lived and can live to at least survive and care for their children.

Luckily, his best friends, Timon and Pumbaa wasn't hurt, considering they were in the area. "Hey, Simba," Timon said from behind him. "What's up, pal?" Beside him was a little blue-shape; white body, honeybadger. His name was Bunga and he reminded the King a lot of Kion.

He wondered if they met, would they have been good friends? "An horrible attack," Simba replied. "Many died. Zira, that bastard, ordered her lionesses to kill them all." Simba clutched his paw up into a fist, and such hatred burn in his amber eyes, making the trio shook. They knew it was best to leave the King alone right now since he was really pissed.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara and her two friends too saddened by the loss of their home, but also the recent loss of life went back into their 'cell' without any difficulty. Kiara out of them three was the worst affected on seeing the darker side of her lost baby brother on his losing the cub he tried to save. Head lowered and ears drooped she wasn't talking for some time which caused Zuri and Tiifu to exchange glances, hoping there was some way... Somehow... As Zuri looked out towards Kion, just quietly watching Tiifu was the one to go up beside Kiara and lay a paw on her shoulder. "Kiara, none of this is your fault. None of us knew what Zira was planning..." She was upset herself, teary eyes visible yet she kept on a comforting and brave face for the princess and her best friend.

Zuri couldn't be mad at Kion - neither could Kiara and Tiifu. He was captured when he was very young and if someone comes to recuse them, they hope Kion won't be the one who dies. All the most likely; if Kion knew the truth, if he was raised by Simba and Nala... or at last knew the truth, he would've fended off their home, they would never been in this solution and everyone would've been happy. Clearly, Zira tried to expose the darkness fully in him, but she knew the mistake she had just made. Kion was starting to resent her and hate her all the more often.

Yes, his fall to darkness was almost complete, but it was not to all who Zira claimed as enemies, but rather the Outlanders. The light in him would never be extinguish, no matter what he claimed. None of them could say an word, for there would too grieving. Pulling each other in an embrace, they saw Kion narrowing his eyes and shaking his head, at such love shown between their friendship. No doubt are they good friends... no good family, but he left them to it. It's not like they're trying to escape, especially with Kion watching them, so he just left them to it. Silent was all heard, until a chippy voice was heard.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The green-eyed lion from before was in the area that Zira unknowingly was sending Nuka to hunt and hopefully catch something to bring back. Anyways, the lion walked up to a crowd of Outlanders - Hyena, Jackals, Dogs, Wolves, Coyotes, Leopards, and Cheetah mainly though a few other species mingled in.

"A certain lion is going to be hunting here soon, none of you should have any trouble with him. Allow him to expend his energy in his hunt attempts, then kill him." He grinned darkly after, knowing that his 'brother' would some looking for Nuka when he'd not return. And the lion would be ready then for him. He gave his 'army' a look that warned them from eating their kill when they had him.

The Green-eyed lion smirked darkly; these fools actually believe he cares for them. None of them can get a simple job right and they're all weak and foolish, so when Kion comes... and he know he will... he will be gleeful when they all fall to his wrath and will hear their begs. He shall not fall like Scar had, he is more then that lion ever is and he shall not be beaten or defeated. Sooner or later, he's going to have Kion or Kovu as his apprentice and that pathetic daughter of Simba and her friends. They will all die, all of them, he can lead the Outsiders who is most better and can fend for their own than these fools. Sure, they may be able to capture Nuka, but they would be surprise when Kion comes.

"Hey, if his 'brother' comes, are you going to protect us and have him fall to your will?" one of the Jackals asked. "And will we have peace?"

"You will be in pieces after he joins us," Greeneyes replied with a smile. None of them heard the 'pieces' part, and Greeneye knew they're not smart so he has little to worried and beside, he never even have use for them. He just promise false promises and he ain't going to protect these fools. He want to see Kion's strength for himself and he shall have him as his servant and heir.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nuka came up to Kion with a gleeful smile, seemingly jumping up and down. They couldn't lie. Seeing this lion happy made the girls a little bit happy, clearly by his form, he never gets treated with respect and most likely the neglected; Kion was still in the world of his own. "Hey! Kion!" Nuka's voice broke through his thoughts and he slapped Kion's mane.

Instantly, Kion reacted and grabbed Nuka who squealed at the pain of the hold by the claws of Kion - the girls gasp fearing more for Nuka. Luckily, Kion gained control before he can bring physical harm on the lion, who is his best friend and brother until the end. "Sorry, Nuk'," Kion apologized, seeing the lion clear fear in his big red eyes, releasing him. The golden lion then offered an sad smile. "What is it you want to tell me?" Kion asked.

"I'm going to... uh... be out for a bit, mother's going to let me hunt to the other side of the Outlands," Nuka stammered nervously and Kion's eyes widen. Is this what everyone looks like when Kion's corner them and hurt them? But the lion didn't have enough time to think, for concern overrun his head.

Jackals have been attacking there lately, and Kion have to even chased them away a few times. Before Kion can kill them, the outlanders outrun them and Kion's couldn't get an chance. "Be careful, Jackals are there," Kion warned. "Not to mention the other outlanders, such as Hyenas, Vultures, and such."

"They won't be able to catch me," Nuka said confidently. Kion smirked and watched as Nuka went off, leaving behind Kion, who again collapsed onto the ledge, sadden, and the girls pinned their ears. Kion was never an villain; he is just an confuse lion, who was another victim of Zira's manipulation. But he is slowly breaking free from Zira's clutches. Hopefully - if he's ever does, it ain't too late.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nuka was out hunting on the other side of the Outlands. He seems to be happy and is ready to take an hunt. Then, when he returns, he will take it to show his mother and then have a feast with Kion. Man, he can't wait to show him.

Perhaps, later, he can do much more then eat, he believes the time is nearing of telling Kion's the truth. And hope that the lion he knew so much. Just then, he saw an zebra and smiled. _'Easier then I thought,' Nuka thinks._ But suddenly, the zebra ran off and Nuka begin chasing it before he lost it. "Blast it!" Nuka snarled, swiping a nearby tree.

Just then, Nuka found himself surrounded by Hyena, Jackals, Dogs, Wolves, Coyotes, Leopards, and Cheetah, all alike. Nuka tried to find a way to escape, but instantly they all advance, chewing and bitting on his body. Nuka tried to fight them off, and even managed to get a few hits, but he was overrun by them. Had Kion and/or Kovu been here they would've most likely killed them all or escaped.

Nuka fell to the ground, severally wounded. It clear he ain't going to survive without medical help. The Dogs, Jackals, and Hyenas were about to finish him by eating him, but a Cheetah step in the way. "We can't eat him yet," the Cheetah said. "Kion must find him, ordered by Greeneyes. And he will start searching for him."

"Very well, let's go," one of the Hyenas said. This was true Hyenas, not like the ones lead by a Hyena called Janja, but actually bloody Hyenas who kill anything that gets in their way. Little did they know that they made a big mistake.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Vitani walked up beside Kion, who was staring at Pride Rock, and he couldn't get the thoughts of what Simba said about Kiongozi and the cub's death out of his head. She also silently begin staring ahead at the Pride Lands. She knew their was no holding back the truth no longer. Shortly thereafter was also joined by Kovu, "That rock there? Is just as much our home as it is yours, Kion." Vitani was referring to the great rock monolith known as Pride Rock.

"Yeah, like you we were also snatched from our true family..." Kovu sighed, luckily for the trio of adolescents. Zira was busy elswhere And Nuka, well, what reason did he have to tell on them? And beside he was hunting. But still - even if he was here - he wouldn't tell. He and Kion is very close. After all, Zira barely payed him attention. Speaking of Nuka, the siblings was getting worried about him. He haven't been back when he should've returned hours ago.

"So that means Kiara was telling the truth?" Kion asked, turning to the lions he thought as his siblings.

"Yes, she is your sister," Kovu replied.

"Why do you two always be so soft and hesitanting?" Kion couldn't help but asked. Each day, Kovu and Vitani is more hesitanting to kill and he couldn't help but know why.

"Because, Kion, the day you were capture we couldn't believe an innocent cub's is taken from his family like we were," Vitani responded with a raise eyebrow. "So we just played her game and waited until you were older."

"Please... please go, I need some time alone..." Kion said, shaking. With that the two lions went off, leaving behind a still shaky Kion. The Pride Lands were his home, but how can his family lose him? Did they threw him to the side, just for the princess? Did they even want him? All thoughts... questions... best not answered.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few more hours passed and Nuka still haven't return. Kion was still staring out at Pride Rock as nightfall arrive. Just as he was about to head back Kion came to a stop when something made contact towards his head. Growling, Kion was about to pounce when he felt an hand on his back. Kion didn't knew what this was, but he wouldn't pass up this. "Hey! I'm an outlander and I can kill you," Kion threatened.

"Surely you won't do dat, young Kion," the weird thing said. Kion just assumed he was an monkey, due to his features and he was right. "I'm a friend of your family, your true family."

"Zira is my true family," Kion declared. "My false family abandoned me."

"That's not true," another monkey said. "They missed you and really loved you."

"He can tell you dat," the eldest mandrill said, pointing towards the sky, that slowly took form of an lion.

_'Don't listen to them, they're liars, betrayers, trying to get you to doubt your true family... you're my son... I order you...' Scar said in his head, his voice an growl._

"Greetings, Kion, I am your grandfather, Mufasa," the lion in the sky said. "I have been watching you, waiting for the time to come to you. And now seeing your conflict, I know you can be save."

"I am already save, I'm my true self, as Scar's son," Kion thundered, shakingly. "You shall not tempted me, Mufasa."

"Let me show you, close your eyes," Mufasa said. Kion was about to argued, but he didn't; instead, he closed his eyes as he found himself inside of... somewhere... not sure.

_'It's a boy,' the same mandrill exclaimed._

_'__Oh, Simba, he's perfect,' the creamy lioness said, holding him close._

_'I have a baby sibling, my baby brother.' a young girl, Kiara, exclaimed, leaping for joy while her friends pat her, glad that she is so happy._

_Then clouds came into form before he saw something._

_Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri, were having fun with each other - by sun bathing that is. Kion was with Kiara, picking at her stomach, making the young cub giggle._

_Kion, stop it,' Kiara said, swiping him away.__Suddenly, footsteps were heard and they turn to see something coming out of the shadows._

_'Very funny, come out!' Tiifu demanded._ _A tan lioness with red gleaming eyes came, shocking Kiara. She have met her months ago. 'I know you, you're Zira,' Kiara growled. 'What are you doing here?'_

_'I'm here for not you girls,' Zira snarled. 'I'd came for the boy,' she motion to Kion, who was behind his sister._

_Then, Zira knocked Kiara away, lifted Tiifu and Zuri and tossed them away. By now, Kion was crying at the missing Kiara infront of him. She grabbed hold of the golden cub. 'Hey! Let him go!' Kiara screamed, jumping and bitting against the tan lioness's leg. Zira responded by kicking the cub away. Tiifu and Zuri attempted to grabbed Kion, but was met by Zira's paw who then place it on the younger cub's throat. 'If any of you attempt to try anything, I'll slid his throat.' Zira threatened._

_'We won't!' Kiara cried. 'Just don't hurt him!'_

_'Oh, Kiara, in years, he shall kill your father, but for now, bye Princess!' Zira growled, knocking each of the cubs out then took off, leaving behind three unconscious cubs._

"No! Please! Stop!" Kion pleaded, clutching his head. When he looked up he saw Mufasa was gone and so was the two mandrills, leaving a silent Kion behind. "Zira!" Kion thundered, his eyes begin turning bright amber, and his eyebrows narrowed.

_'Don't listen to them.' Scar hissed. 'They're all liars.'_

Scar's words in his head went to no avail, for they were on deaf ears. Kion has two choices. He can kill Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, free them of this pain and the wrath of his mother. Or he can free them from his mother's, take them with him to find Nuka, for he had enough of the others not finding him. Shaking his head, he begin to go back, already made his choice.


	9. The Choice

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri all clutched each other and held onto each other for each of their lives; they all were like sisters and couldn't still get over of how many losses happened. They knew by some commotion, the lioness called Wakala will be interrogating them. Just then around five lionesses entered, lead by a brown one with a considerable resemblance to Zira.

"Greetings Pride Landers," Wakala said in a smug voice. Her eyes were gleaming bright red and her nose wrinkled. "I trust you like your new cell."

"Save it," Zuri snarled, despite with all of the wounds she have an big mouth. Kiara and Tiifu shot her the "Shut up" look, but she ignored them. "We don't need it. You're monsters that all deserve to burn in hell for taking an innocent cub."

"That fool would never find out the truth," Wakala cackled. "He won't believe you three. At the end of the day he shall kill you all."

"Say as you believe," Kiara said wisely, coming beside her friend. "But he's going to find out, our resemblance is too great. I'm an older, female, counterpart of him... and he shall see it in time."

"Unfortunately, your execution will be limited to tomorrow," Wakala said, in which all of them gasp. They know this will be the last night and that as soon as their dead Kion will be never saved. With Kiara alive, their still hope. "Yes, the thought of death frightens you. Don't worry, all of Simba's legacy would die. Kion would be joining you soon after Simba and Nala's death."

"We won't let you kill him!" Kiara roared, struggling, trying to get out of the cage, making Wakala chuckle, seeing she was adding onto the Princess's darkness.

"But you can't do anything to stop us, no one can, the Pride Lands will be ours." Wakala said with a evil smile, that made each young lionesses shook.

"You're wrong," Tiifu said.

"At the end of the day, the Pride Lands will be ours and Simba's descendants will be dead! No one can stop us!" Wakala thundered.

"You're wrong," Kiara said, inspiring hope in these seemingly dark days. "Someone will."

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop us? You three?" Wakala said, beginning to walk out. But she saw something blocking her way... no someone. Kion. He came into the light, revealing himself. His eyes were glaring and his claws were flex. He have heard everything - every word spoken and he was pissed.

The six look up to him to see Kion was getting in a battle like position. "Traitors!" Kion roared, glaring as his eyes begin to flickered back to bright amber. The killing machine Kion have returned and he kicked one lioness in the torso, slashed another cross the stomach and leg, clawing one's eyeballs out and slammed her down, grabbing another's hair tuff and throwing her into the wall. At last, Wakala, he grabbed her by the neck and begin to beated her, before walking towards the girls cell, slamming her into the cell - they knew he could use his claws but he wanted all of the revenge. Kovu. Vitani. And Nuka. Is the only outlanders he would never hurt in an thousand moons. Just think, these three in a cell is the only ones who told nothing but the truth. Kion finally broke the three out of the cell, using Wakala's head and body as providance before crushing her windpipe and throwing her to the side, leaving her barely breathing, as Kion's eyes flickered back to the normal amber. "Come on," Kion spoke to the three Pride Landers. "Get infront of me, Iba! Come on!"

Suddenly, an mouse jumped and landed on Kion's mane, and he followed the three out. "We can sneak our way out," Kion said. Using Kion's mastermind, method, and guidance, they managed to get through the Outlands without being detected - Kiara and Tiifu being force to help Zuri. Kion stopped when he turned and saw Kovu and Vitani standing there. They smiled and nodded before waving. "Find him," Vitani whispered. Kion nodded and with that he ran off, following the three girls.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Rafiki smiled at the paintings of a adolescent lion with red mane and bright amber eyes. "So dis were your plan all along? Mufasa? You knew Kion would've turned against Zira in due time. But why is Kion's amber eyes bright. They were always so soft and kind." Wind blew on the wise mandrills, in which the mandrill wave at the winds. "But are dey going to be able to save him? He may have saved them, but dat doesn't mean he turn from de dark path." Rafiki look at another painting; one that was not of the royal family or Pride Landers. "Surely, she and Kiara can't..." wind blew on him. "Alright, but she is so far away and will never even com..." Higher and harsher winds blew on him. "Ok! Okay! I get it! Alright!!!"

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri ran the night from the outlands into the backlands. Zuri had to take it slow, but they managed to find a den for some rest. Wanting to find Nuka, but deciding he needed rest as well, Kion went to sleep. _'You know, Kion, you should've never free them. They are ungrateful and ignorant brats.'_

"Shut up!" Kion shouted, shaking his head, causing the mouse to fall off. Luckily, it wasn't that hard of an ground and the mouse managed to hit the ground softly. To avoid the awkward silent, he went over to Zuri. "I know a way to heal your wounds faster," Kion said, trying to be soft, considering he couldn't trust anyone. "Iba, go get the Ponya Flowers." Kion looked towards Kiara and Tiifu. "I'll go get some hunt." Before they can argued, Kion continued. "Your friends need you and I don't have friends anymore!" Kion snapped.

"Uh, sorry," Kiara said.

"Yeah, we know that they're putting a death warrant on you now no doubt," Tiifu declared.

"They put on a death warrant on me, they die," Kion declared, standing up high and bunching his muscles. "And I guess I'll protect you three, for you open my eyes and I shall kill each outlander that lie and deceived me!" The three girls stared at each other, they have a feeling they didn't save Kion, but rather fuel his anger. Kion would never be who he could've been had he not been captured. "I'll be back. Iba shall returns soon with the Ponya Flower. I been here before, it's not that far. Zebra or Antelope?"

"Zebra," the three exclaimed, making Kion nodded before heading out. Once they were sure he was gone they decided to have a talk with each other.

"So what can we do now?" Zuri asked.

"Yeah, your brother might not be welcome back, he lead the assult against them," Tiifu said.

"Saving the Pride Lands Princess is more of a gratitude, so they'll praised him under some circumstances," Kiara replied. "But we must treat Kion with nothing but respect. He have save all of us and betrayed the lionesses who he owned his life to. He could've been a good lion, had he been raised right."

"Uh, missy Zuri," a tiny voice squeal and they look down to see a mouse. Kiara and Tiifu wondered how he could've move that fast but didn't stepped in the way as he handed the plant towards Zuri who eaten it. "Now, your wounds shall heal in a few hours or so." He seems to be looking for something to climb on, due to Kion not being here.

"Um," Kiara said, bowing her head down and allowing the mouse onto her head where he climbed up and lay back against her fur. She then went next to her friends and begin to sleep.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As Kion returns, he seen the three laying around. "Mr. Kion," Iba exclaimed, jumping onto him, but couldn't make it so Kion just bowed his head and made sure he got onto him.

Kion had an freshly killed zebra by his side and dropped it before them. They begin to push down on the meat, declaring which part they were going to get. "Uh, are you three going to fight for who gets it?" the golden lion asked.

"No, we don't do thinks like that, we share, it's the circle of life," Kiara replied.

"Oh," Kion said, before deciding to do things how their done way, not going to fight a bunch of hungry and torture lionesses over protocol he was raised in. Kion devoured his part of the food, not being much hungry due to wanting to find the lion he was raised to be his brother. "Are you done now? I got to go somewhere, then I'll take you three home."

"It is your home to," Kiara pressed.

"No, it ain't, I don't have a home..." Kion said, eyes gleaming and wrincing slightly. He never knew what he could have had he lived with Kiara and will never know. Kion was more or less, dark, but make lighter choices. The four were overcome by silent for a few minutes until Kion spoken once again. "Come on, I need to go somewhere," with that the four lions and one mouse went off to the other side of the Outlands. This may be long, but this was the a more safer place then going through the side of Zira's place in the outlands. Plus, Kion is searching for someone; perhaps that Nuka fellow for the girls haven't seen him for a few days and he be hanging time with Kion a lot.


	10. Merciless Slaughter

As Kion and the girls arrived to the other side of the Outlands they watched as the golden prince begin to sniffed around, trying to find any scent of Nuka. They been walking for an hour and the girls wanted nothing more then to go back to the Pride Lands but they knew this may be the last time they see Kion if they do.

Just then, they heard cackling and look to see all types of animals surrounding a rock; such as Hyenas, Jackals, Dogs, Wolves, Coyotes, Leopards, and Cheetahs all alike. Kion saw a big rock that seem like a prison cage; and knowing that someone was in there, he threw a stick, making a huge sound and making all of the animals check it out. He will not killed anyone yet.

When they were distracted Kion ran and pushed the rock, moving it after a few seconds with such raw strength that the girls couldn't even imagine. They all watched as Kion went in and follow him.

As Kion and Iba went in, the three followed and Kion saw the most horrifying sight he have ever saw, Nuka was laying on the ground, beaten and bruised, scars all over him. These animals tortured Nuka and half of his fur was rip off. Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu felt disgust at the sight of Nuka's body, but at the same time they felt bad for not only him... but Kion as well.

"Kion," Nuka said weakly. "It's good to see you, safe and alive."

"Nuka! I should've never let you hunt on your own!" the golden lion cried, taking hold of Nuka and placing him by his stomach. As something the girls never saw, it was tears... "It is my fault!"

"Kion, i-it was my idea," Nuka said, taking hold of the golden lion's mane. "I'm-i'm so so sorry for not telling you who you really were earlier and I-I lov..." Nuka words were cutted off and his eyes close.

Kion check for a pulse and couldn't found any, his eyes were strolling down tears. The three girls were looking down at the pain from both lions - one alive and one dead. Kion close his eyes with grief, before something else took hold of him!

Kion felt his claws retracting and his tears of pain and grief were only now replace by anger, loss, hatred! Instantly, shooting up, Kion were going to kill all of these fools as his amber eyes begin to turn bright amber!_ 'Y__es! Kill them! Make them suffer!' Scar shouted in his head, making Kion hatred fume._

Placing Nuka's down and going out to see that the animals were still guarding the bolder, Kion slash two Cheetahs from behind. The three lionesses look up in horror, as did all of the other animals.

Kion then jumped on five nearby Jackals and begin ripping them apart with his teeth, not caring about the consist pleads. Blood dripped from his mouth, but Kion didn't cared, for his blood thirst have just begin. A few Jackals jumped towards his back, but Kion slid on the ground, and knock them off of him, before slashing their necks.

All Coyotes and Leopards jumped towards Kion, surrounding him for a minute before Kion's rage fumed and he jumped to three Coyotes, sliding their hatred. Kion grabbed two by the throats and snapped their neck, throwing them all the ground.

The Leopards pounce towards the golden lion, but he kicked them back with his back leg instead of them pinning him it was the other way around. Kion started to dig his claws through six of them, making them cry out before Kion begin ripping into them with his teeth, taking their meat and chewing it. The three girls gasped and had to turned away, this was too brutal.

Kion roared and move to the Wolves, before slicing two across the neck and rip four heads off before throwing it to the side. He struck and slash several stomachs before bitting, shaking them and threw the dead Wolves down.

At last the Hyenas, who were all backing up in fear. Kion begin to approched them and glared deeply into their eyes. "Please, don't hurt us!" one pleaded, obviously the leader and she was afraid and fearing the worse.

Their pleads went on deaf ears, as Kion crashed into them, slamming them into the wall of a bunch of rocks, crushing their bodies with his claws. Before kicking upwards and allowing them to feel the raw strength, a few tries to escape but Kion pulled them back by their heads and begin to slash them across the neck. At last, the leader; Kion lifted the female hyena up before slamming her into the rock a few times and held her down with flex claws, before grabbing her neck and crush her bones in her neck and choke the life out of her before throwing her by the three lionesses.

Suddenly, Kion heard whimpering and looked over an crack to see small figures. He wasn't sure who they were, but begined to push the huge rocks that were blocking them. Perhaps, it's their home, the three lionesses ran beside him and look down after he remove it.

"They're lion cubs, Pride Landers by the looks of it," Kiara said.

Kion begin to approch to see one backing away in fear - the other was stuck under some wood, as the other try to push. Kion begin pushing against the wood, trying the get the smaller cub out; he seems to be one month old and the other seems to be three months old. The two had dark fur, brown-body, purple eyes. But there was something about the male cub that was familar. "You're safe now," Tiifu said softly, grabbing the other cub that was female and brought her close to warmed up against the lionesses fur.

"What did they do to you?" the golden princess asked.

"They-they were going to eat us, a-a few days ago, my brother and my mother died in a raid," the cub explained, making the three girls gasp and widen in shock. "We ran from the mean lionesses and ran to the outlands to hide, they have found us and taken us here." she said, her voice beginning to crack as she start to cry.

"Shhhhh," Zuri soo, rubbing her head softly.

"Yeah, we'll protect you," Kiara said, feeling an flashback hitting her. She have cried for even weeks after Kion was captured. "Tell us the events."

"Ok, my mother told us to hide as she ran and try to catch my brother," the cub explained. "However, she hitted the ground when she saw him. Then, this golden lion came and look like he was going to protect my brother, but another lion jumped and kill him. We'd to sneak away to survive so I grapped him and ran off." Kion closed his eyes and gasped, beginning to back up as the vision of the dead cub hit him and crumbled his soul. Then, Kion look at the youngest cub and saw his fur. It was like the one he saw a few days ago! Or was it hours ago? Time seem to go by so fast.

Kion lifted an paw and close his eyes. "What are you and your brother names?" he asked the oldest one since she can talk.

"My name's Amani and this is Nafasi," she said licking brother between the ears. Kiara instantly gasp and Kion frowned. Could things been like that for Kiara and him? Kion closed his eyes and involuntarily shed an tear before wiping it away before anyone can seen it. Scar always warned him in his head when he give the slightest moment of hesitation. Kion went outside to have some think to himself and decided to pick up Nuka's body. Looking at the bodies he had killed not mere minutes ago, Kion felt a struggle. "I'm not evil!" Kion growled. "Or maybe I am." Kion said with a much softer but still hurt tone.

_'Heed me, Kion,' Scar said. 'It's too late to turn back. Look at all of the bodies, they wanted to take the Pride Lands and the Outlands. You've done the right thing.'_

"I don't need an praise from you, Scar, next time I see Zira and Greeneyes they both are dead." Kion vowed. He only feel half-a-struggle due to be raising as an Outlander. But he didn't care. He noticed his sister coming out with the cubs and move infront. He felt slightly redeem but still have nothing to life but kill.

He wondered one thing...

Can he be save?

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba marched to the outlands, he and Nala decided they were going to have a arrangement for the price of Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri, this was the only way to save them. Zira came up with her lionesses, as Simba and Nala's lionesses all flank the King and Queen. "Zira, we offer you whatever you want. If you give us our daughter's back!" Simba thundered.

"Hmmmmm, whatever?" Zira asked. Simba force a nod and Zira smiled. "Oh, Simba. How about the Pride Lands?" A few whispers broke out between Simba's lionesses.

"I officially turn down my leadership..." before Simba can finished that, a voice broke out.

"Simba! No!" the golden lion turn to a tawny lioness and a brown-coated lion, standing strongly side-by-side. Vitani begin approching the King and Queen. "If you let us in the Pride Lands then we will tell you what happen to your daughter and her friends."

Simba was confused by this but nodded his head, allowing this deal. He needed to know is his daughter alive and is she alright. "Very well," Simba declared. "But tell us what happen to my baby girl and her friends." Simba said, near tears.

It was Kovu's turn to step in. "They were saved. Zira have no longer have them."

"What are you doing?" Zira demanded, getting close to her children, but a few of Simba's lionesses growl, holding the tan lioness with red eyes back.

"Who save them?" Nala asked, wondering which Pride Lander will be so brave to step in the Outlands and save the Princess and her friends. The next words came faster than Simba and Nala could've expected.

"By the lost Prince," Vitani replied. "Prince Kion!"


	11. Vultures

Simba and Nala were very quiet, as more whispers broke from the lionesses. They thought for a second that these lions were lying, but they surely wouldn't make a lie like that... or would they?! Seeing the King and Queen's shock and confused looks Vitani continued. "See, this is what Zira done to your cub, she took him and raised him, in hope to have him one day kill you," Vitani look at Simba when she said this part. "Yet, after Kiara's and her friends were capture, Kion was assigned to watch them. And he grew a soft spot for them."

"After the raid to the Pride Lands, Kion begin doubting Zira's side," Kovu added. "We have talked with him and later at night he broke them out. Where they wondered now we do not know."

"Please don't be lying," Nala stammered, tears cracking down her eyes. Instead of possibly getting her daughter back she might get both of her children back... if they're telling the truth.

"We aren't," Vitani assured. "If we were than why would we explain in great detail?"

"Then, very well, welcome into the Pride Lands," Simba declared. Kovu seem excited by this, but Vitani stayed.

"We can't go yet," Vitani said, in which her brother look at her. Vitani just remembered something! She have to find Kion! "We have to find them! They may be in danger!" With that the tawny lioness took off, with the brown-coated lion following her not a minute after, making both Pride Landers and Outlanders calling for them.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kion walked through the Outlands, with the lionesses following and the cubs on their backs. Iba was chipping on Kion's shoulder, as Nuka were on his back. Finally, finding a good area, he begin to digged at the dirt, knowing this would be a good place for his funeral. "Iba, can you give me a few seconds alone?" Kion asked shakingly, closing his eyes to block out the tears.

The death of Nuka had affected him more then anyone can possibly know. Kion went inside of a den, and Iba jumped onto the golden Princess.

Kion gulped back tears as he stare down at his paw to see the Outlander Symbol Zira have marked with him a long time ago. Feeling the urge to kill something, Kion unsheathed his claws and broken rocks with his mere paw until he calmed. Then, with still such anger, Kion's other claw connected towards the symbol before flexing into it, making him grunt as blood dripped off of him.

Cleaning his paw up and seizing the bleeding, Kion saw the Outlander's symbol that were on his paw, and were still bleeding slightly. "Just like I like it," Kion said darkly before walking over to the girls. "Let's go," Kion demanded through gritted teeth.

Kiara were staring at him before looking at his paw which was slightly dripping of blood. Tiifu and Zuri couldn't help but shake; they were afraid of him and wouldn't like to get on his angry side. Kiara hated to see this is what happened to her innocent little brother. "Kion, your paw..." Kiara stammered.

"Silence," Kion said, not wanting to hear it right now. He use to hated getting scolded by Vitani and now Kiara is scolding him. What is it with sisters and scolding manners?

"No, I won't," Kiara replied, standing tall. Kion groaned and rolled his eyes, and begin wondering what would things would've been like had he and Kiara both been raised by their parents. A voice echoed into Kion's head.

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_ _It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

It sounded weird, as if Kion were singing a song that Nuka use to sing to him when he was younger. But Kiara is serious, but before he can do much else. Sounds of flapping wings was heard and Kion looked up to see Vultures coming down upon Kiara and the two other girls. "Mzingo! Leave us alone!" Zuri snarled.

"Yeah, we just chased you out of the Pride Lands like a month ago," Kiara growled.

"Or do you want to get beat again?" Tiifu asked.

"Little girls, we don't want you, we want the cubs," Mzingo snorted, looking at the cubs under the girls. "Or we will show you how a true Outsiders fight for their pray." Mzingo close in and was about to close in onto the cubs under the lionesses and they got in a battle-like position when a roar was heard.

Turning, they saw Kion, his eyes again flickering bright amber. He failed the cubs brother that was kill; he shall not fall his little brother... or sister... his claws extended and teeth bared. "Who are you?" one of the Vultures asked, as Kion continued to approch.

"Princess, you two, get the cubs and my mouse out of the way," Kion growled, looking at the girls with the same bright amber eyes and they all shivered, doing his command, not wanting to get the wrong side of Kion.

Kion then approched and unsheathed the claws - before jumping up and pinning the Vultures. Then, he begin to rip them all apart. Kion had kill three of them only not a second ago. Swiping his claws up, he made contact to two Vultures and send them to the wall. Kion jumped on Mzingo, the only one alive and pinned him down, placing his claws on him. "I'm not going to kill you," Kion snarled. "But if I ever see you again or in the Pride Lands, threatening my sister, or them," Kion look at Tiifu and Zuri. "I'll rip you apart in the most painful way, understand?" Kion said getting close and connecting his nose to him in which the Vulture nodded, and he bared his teeth before sending him into the wall, knocking him out.

Kiara look at her golden brother with wide eyes; had she, Zuri, and Tiifu were the ones fighting they would've chased them off, but Kion were more killable, especially since he got his scar. But he still have a soft spot for them, considering he ain't killing them all and the cubs. He must hate seeing her in danger or... or something else.

Kion's eyes begin flickering back to normal and place an paw on his chin. "You could've gave us a warning," Zuri commented.

"You should've already known," Kion said with a smirk at the lioness, wiping the blood off of his chin with his paw. "My eyes were a warning."

"Not really," Tiifu remarked.

Kion rolled his eyes, "Next time I shall push you down and we will see if that's an warning,"

"You better not," Zuri whispered.

Kion rolled his eyes once again - surely these three lionesses can't outsmarted and outstrength him. "Come on," Kion said entering the den he just left. "Those two cubs are injured, and I need to teach you three how to fight."

"Wait, what?" Kiara asked.

"You three don't know how to fight," Kion replied. "Starting today is time for you to trained." He saw their's uncertain looks and sighed before continuing. "Listen, Zira is going to attack you guys soon and with the training you guys have, you will be bested in a second. It takes only two weeks if you pay attention and make it easy."

"Two weeks?!" Tiifu demanded.

"Yes, unless you want to die from Zira's grip, by my guess," Kion declared, waving them off before taking the cubs beneath them. "But these little ones will be safe and protected and we will leave the Pride Lands and the Out Lands so your choice."

The three sighed before nodding. Being future Queen, Kiara spoke up. "Fine, but why do you care about us so much?" the future Queen asked.

"Because I need help to defeat Zira and Greeneyes, now I'm going to teach you tactics, now come on," Kion said, walking into a small den and than beginning their training. Little did they know a familiar lion with green eyes were watching them.


	12. First Lesson

**This story is brutal and I'm sorry, but I'm shifting it to the M rating, due to future reasons as well**.

The next morning, Kion watched as Almani and Nafasi. The younger cub were being guite a handful with being able to talk now. "Mew mew, sis', mew!" The youngest cried at his sister, hungry. However, on seeing the lion known as Kion he ran up happily, nuzzling his paw. "Dada!" Little Nafasi knew he wasn't his father, but the lion strongly reminded him of his father. None of the lioness though reminded him of his mother. Right now though, the little one didn't really care.

He decided not to train them yet, due to 'em being so little and the golden lion didn't want to press painful measures on them like he was pressed when he was little and a few months old. Sometimes, things weren't that easy and at least Kion was taken training with the girls not as seriously as he was. He made sure to have them attack stones with claws.

_'Kion! You will kill that bird__!' a lioness with red eyes, Zira, demanded._

_'But...' a lion cub with a red tuff, Kion tried,__ not seeing the reason why he has to kill defenseless bird. But the second he open his mouth to protest, he was met with a hard paw to his face and was send to the ground._ _'Yes mother,' Kion said, eyes close and head hung low, ashamed. As he slash the bird's neck and knowing what his mother wanted he lifted his kill and devoured him._

_'Good, you're learning how to not show hesitation,' Zira said, her red eyes gleaming__. 'Now how about that little snake over there?' Zira pointed towards a snake with her claws. Kion nodded and jumped over, slashing his neck before he could've even reacted. Then, he went inside with his mother, ready for another night of sleeping. The best things out of these days. Kovu and Vitani were sleeping on two different ledges, Nuka were sleeping on the harsh ground._

Opening his eyes, he look to see Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri approching him. "Kion, we can't do it!" Kiara declared. "Can we just go home already?!"

"Go home, you die," Kion replied simply. "You're future Queen and all of you may have cubs to protect someday! How do you purpose to protecing your heir without even knowing how to fight?" Kion demanded. "I will teach you three. Pass that big stone." The three girls nodded and barely dragged the stone over. "Now your stones," Kion said, in which they nodded once again and dragged over their stone. "Relax your muscles," Kion guided. The three did so the best they could and Kion check their progress.

Kiara's muscles were a little off, so Kion pulled her body back some. Tiifu didn't even have her muscles out yet and Kion press an paw against her back until muscles were shown. Kion then push Zuri's body forward and clear skin were shown, as her muscles revealed later. The young lioness grunt at such movement and both of her friends look at her, but remained in the position Kion placed them in. "Now!" the golden lion demanded. The three went forward and tried, but they couldn't do it, but leave remarkably slashes on the stones. Kion couldn't lie; it was good for rookies - but still that won't be enough to face future challenges. "Again!"

The three done so again and look to see more damages on the rock. They're all particularly good. "How about you teach us?" Kiara challenged.

"Very well," Kion said, walking up to the big stone and hit it with his paw, before laying back in a laid-back motion as the rock crumbles and hit the ground.

"How did you do that?" Zuri asked in amazement.

"Easy, a year of training and nonstop fighting, so it's easy but you've to practice everyday," Kion replied, with a smiled. "Now, again! I want sparks and those rocks teared apart by the end of the day!"

The three nodded, finding things much easier with the way Kion had put them in and not pulling back. Soon, it became easy to fix their positions, but still sparks haven't form on rocks, but scratches were seen. The girls noted that Kion left an while ago, but left Iba to stayed behind and watch them. "Kiara, my claws hurt," Zuri whined.

"We've to learn," Kiara declared with a sigh, getting tired herself. "I hope Kion..." Kiara was cut short when she saw Kion approching and they all begin to hit harder again, as he walked in with a kill.

As the mouse ran up, he whispered into Kion's ear. A few minutes later, Kion looked towards them. "Enough, girls," Kion said. "After dinner." Kion chopped the animal and passed each equal sides to the girls and it was big. But Kion allow the cubs to mostly have it.

Kion didn't even had an feel and waited until the cubs got full and tired before laying both of them down, on the soft leaf that provided as an bed. The boy was struggling to sleep, but his paws went around him and he stroked his hair-tuff until he went to sleep. "Looks like, Kion is gaining a soft spot for babies," Zuri laughed.

"Shut up," Kion said glaring at the dark tan lioness. Must she always make fun of him when he does the nicest of things. "I am not soft."

"Zuri," Kiara chuckled. "This is coming from an Pride Lander raised as an Outlander. At least he ain't kill us yet."

"Oh no," Kion said. "You three are too worthy to kill, but I have other methods." Kion flexed his claws and begin to approched them, making them each back up with fear. "Hahahaha! The look on your faces are undeniable!"

"Don't do that!" Kiara squealed.

"Couldn't control myself," Kion said. Kiara smiled - she was glad that he starts laughing and actually have emotions, unlike earlier and outlander Kion. He's starting to show better and different colors, perhaps there is hope for a better life, for he is young and brave.

"I've a feeling that I would've always punched you if we were raised together," Kiara shot back, hitting Kion's shoulder softly.

"And I had a feeling you'll never had caught me," Kion said, chuckling.

"You're quite the overconfident one," Tiifu said, rolling her eyes.

"And you're quite the annoying one," Kion said, still laughing.

Tiifu growled and glared at Kion before staring at Kiara. "Kiara, you better get your brother," Tiifu warned, flexing her claws.

"Come on, don't tell me you're hateful, Tiifu," Kion said.

"It was just a joke," Kiara added.

"Yeah," Tiifu smiled, grabbing a rock and throwing it at him. "Is that a joke?" Kion watched it hit him and shrugged it off.

"That's all you got," Kion stated, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Tiifu, you can do better than that," Tiifu kicked him in his torso and he clutched his side. Kiara and Zuri was surprised, but slap paws with Tiifu. "Bah! What is it with you female habits and hitting matters?!" The three female lionesses froze and then started getting kick up on the ground, bursting out laughing. "Girls, who need 'em?" Kion said with the slightest of annoyance before walking outside.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A dark lion with strange markings and green eyes went up towards his home that is of the Outlands. At the sight of his home, he showed no emotion, for it's not like anyone will care. "Zira! Out here! Now!" Greeneyes thundered, in which the lioness came out a minute later... not because he demanded to... but because she knew he had progress. "Kion is training the Pride Landers and now they're going to be stronger in numbers! We mustn't allow them to complete their training! I'm going to get my lionesses and they're going to deal with them and make examples of them!"


	13. Surprise Attack

The day came by and Zuri woked up, while her friends and Kion and the cubs were asleep. Staring at Kion, she felt something weird for him that she didn't felt from anyone before. Suddenly, as Zuri went out and decided to watch the sun rise, she heard something.

She heard growls, cackles, and eyes glaring alike. Dark tan lionesses with evil grins beginning to approched before jumping and advancing on her. Zuri couldn't even managed to send one back, for she was overrun. Just as they brought her down, they were about to kill her!

"Leave her alone!" a familiar voice snarled, stopping them and they all look to see Kion, Kiara, and Tiifu standing side-by-side and Kion jumped; his eyes slowly reverting back to bright amber.

Kiara and Tiifu ran up towards their weak friend and help her, as Kion chased the lionesses away and made them all chased him. "Come on, get up," Kiara said with a soft smile, nuzzling against her friend's head.

"I'm fine," Zuri said shakily. "I've been through much worse, help Kion." Zuri didn't had that much wounds on her - none of the original - and they all jumped in, using the little training they've received to their advantage. Iba have even helped delay them and have them get the upper hand by jumping on the enemy lionesses's back and hurting them in weak spots, allowing the Pride Landers and former Outlanders get the advantage. They were all surrounded and the lionesses growl at them with blood on their teeth from clearly pass victims, but a brown-coated lion and a tawny lioness jump from a bush, sending them back. "Kovu! Vitani!" Kion shouted, glad to see the ones he thought as a brother and sister for a year - almost two years.

Kovu and Vitani send their own strikes to the lionesses. Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri all back up, figuring the former Outlanders know the moves and be able to block. Kion lunged into the air, and send his own parries of attacks. Zuri couldn't believe Kion had stood up for her. Not Kiara nor Tiifu was the one who had spoken "Leave her alone!" It was Kion who was the one. He look at her like no lion did before and she had never thought any male would stand up for her. He had saved her multiple times; like when she broke free when he and Zira had ordered the attack, made sure Iba get her plants that would heal her, and now... he was sending a strike towards the leader and she smirked. Kion lunged towards her as Kovu and Vitani took on their own lionesses. Getting enough, the Pride Landers went back in and aided Kovu and Vitani.

Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri aided Kovu and Vitani in this assault, sending the little strikes and doing little damage due to their claws and fighting skills not being as good as the Outlanders. Kovu and Vitani actually managed to knock a few lionesses away and even took a few down. Kiara and Tiifu send strikes towards the other lionesses, using the very little training they had taught. Meanwhile, Zuri's eyes were glaring between the lionesses and the dark brown-coated lioness Kion was fighting. Most likely, the leader of all of this and Zuri had made her choice. She jumped into the air, swiping the lioness's cheek and sending her back. "You pay for that! Bitch!" the lioness snarled, slashing away at Zuri, who barely manage to duck - Kion jumped to her defense and swipe at the lioness back back with a tough swipe. Zuri stood back up and jumped one the lioness back and bite at her neck - Kion used this as an advantage and slash the lioness face. Zuri jumped towards the lioness leg and unsheathed her claws, trying to claw her and hurt her with the tough claws she had now have.

It work and blood begin to form. Zuri was send away from the lioness who howled in pain. Zuri watched as the lioness approched and begin slashing at her belly, causing her to grunt. Kiara and Tiifu tried to help, but they had their own problems with lionesses. As she raised her paw to end the Pride Lander's life, a voice cried. "No!" Zuri look to see Kion's eyes weren't their normal amber... or dark amber... but rather green. _'That's it, my son, let me help you, open yourself up to me,' _Scar said within him.

"Why do you care so much?" Kion asked with a whisper.

_'Because I must defend you.__ And I am the only one who can defeat her.' _Scar said. Despite not seeing him, Kion can tell he was smiling inside of him. He was still uncertain. Scar may use his body and hurt Kiara, Zuri, Tiifu, Kovu, and Vitani. _'I promise you no harm shall come to them, Kion, I've never lied to you.'_

"Well you did," Kion hissed. "You haven't told me who I am truly is..."

_'__Yeah, but I defend and taught you, my son, you know if I do even think about hurting them you can take control back,' _Scar hissed back with annoyance.

Sighing and nodding, 'Kion' begin approching and hacking away at the lioness. She was taken aback by the new strength and couldn't even fought back, due to 'Kion's' newfound strength. 'Kion' send strong attacks and he managed to knock her to a edge, only her barely keeping on with her leg. 'Kion' struck again, sending a tough blow, and knocking her back, knocking her off the gorge and to the ground with an ear piercing scream. Flipping around, 'Kion' jumped and send any lioness in his wrath away. Soon, they'd backed down and retreated as Kion's eyes begin to revert the bright amber than to their normal amber. "Thanks," Zuri said, approching Kion and nuzzling him. Kion gasp, but nodded. For once when a girl touch him he haven't seem like he was going to hurt them. He been with many girls in the 'Pride', due to his mother wanting him to have a girl for a chance of reproduction and offsprings, but Kion always made sure to not let them anywhere near him.

"Let's go check on the cubs," Kion declared, walking away.

"Cubs?" Kovu asked, surprised.

"Yes, we've found cubs when Nuka..." Kion trailed off and Kovu and Vitani gave sad nods and frowns. Kion knew it was the best to change the conversation. "Let's go and perhaps you two can aid me in training these three. Zuri, I'll take you to train. Kovu, you Kiara. And Vitani's Tiifu."

By now, Kovu was smiling at the thought of training Kiara - the girl who he met when he was very young. Vitani just nodded at the thought of training Tiifu; she had trained younger cubs in the Pride. Kovu went beside Kiara and they nearly touch furs - Kion got close and glared at Kovu. "Distance!" Kion snarled, making each of the girls giggle. "Both of my sisters are off limits!" Both Kiara and Vitani's groaned.

Kovu nodded and gulped, not wanting to fight Kion, for the brown-lion knew that he would come out on top - even though they were both trained by Zira and have the same skill. "Oh come on, Kion," Kiara groaned. "Please," Kiara gave puppy's eyes towards Kion, in which he couldn't resist.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you," Kion said toward Kovu.

"You might as well, Kion, they both are around grown lionesses," Tiifu said, coming to her friend's defense.

"Fine but you better not hurt her, or else," Kion warned, fake slicing his throat. Then, he went down and went in the den with Zuri, Vitani, and Tiifu walked behind. Kiara and Kovu rolled their eyes before following. With that, they all decided to train tomorrow since today was a long day and today were a long day.

**A/N I want to let everyone know. If you look at this chapter, you can tell who I'm going to pair Kion with. I love changing up the story. XD**


	14. First-Time Love

**This chapter will definitely rated M, and is the reason why I changed the rate. Due to litttle intimacy that will be shown. Nothing big though** **and if you want to watch this chapter anyhow. I make a warning of when it comes.**

**Also Kion's ship will be decided in this chapter.**

Zuri caught Kion alone later that night, keeping watch over everyone. "Hey, can't sleep? We understand." She sat beside him as they stargazed together. She ended up leaning on him at first, then surprised him by rubbing against his mane under his chin. "You may not recall it, but I sure do. Before you were taken from us, you had saved us - especially me, from being someone's dinner and or plaything." She smiled up at him, licking his cheek.

Zuri went infront of him, believing he left, and sat quietly, staring up at the stars, with a small tear trinkle down her eyes. Sure she missed what she had considered home that was the Pride Lands. And while she did have thoughts and feelings for Kion, neither was currently on her mind.

What was currently on her mind was her family, back when she was but a small cub... A quiet sigh, she was aware of his presence sitting next to her. She had never really loved and been in love before and preferred to keep her distance. She smiled at him though.

"The stars are like diamonds, beautiful... like you," He said with a cheeky grin, causing the said lioness to blush slightly. She playfully pushed him over, he allowing it as she 'pinned' him and both nuzzled, exchanging laughs and having a good time together. "Come on, let's go somewhere, I got somewhere to show you," Kion declared, in which she nodded nervously, never really been left alone with a male...

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

They arrived to the Backlands, Kion smirked as Zuri's eyes lighten up and ran towards the flowers, and allow them sulk her fur. Kion joined her and they play with each other, allowing love to come by them.

Lifting an flower from the ground he went up towards her and place it by her ear. Zuri's eyes closed as the flower ran through her ear. They were both young, inexperience - well, Zuri was. Kion have some experience from past and he place his chin on her head.

"Y'all know, I'm not sure what you see in me," Zuri said closing her eyes. "I'm ugly..."

"Zuri, you're not ugly," Kion said annoyed by what she've said. "You're very pretty. It's those bullies who told you that. They're punks. Bullies. That likes to pick on a girl."

Kion went towards her and pulled her down the flowers hill. He licked her head, not stopping, before moving to her tears. Zuri closed her eyes once again and when she opened them they were glassy. Kion placed an paw on her head and lick against her nose. He couldn't believe - all was silent and quiet - no animals were around and or asleep.

Zuri blinked, attempting to wipe away the tears and she lay near him on his stomach. "I'm glad you're so kind and wise," Zuri stated. "You may have been raised as an Outlander but you know how to treat a girl better then any of the Pride Landers." Laying down, they begin to stargazed and look up to the sky, being close. "Kion, I just want a chance to have a happy life with someone."

"Zuri, you can... with me," Kion declared.

"Good, but I'm thinking I am still ugly," Zuri said shaking her head.

"You're not," Kion said sternly, placing an paw against her grassy eye and wiping them away. He pinned her down and went towards her stomach, licking it, before traveling towards her head.

"That was a new one," Zuri said, her voice icey, due to surprise how well the lick felt. Now, she felt it. She feel love. In fire time of darkness Zuri felt a light and watched as he grabbed her, pulling her close and allowing her to sleep in the mane. "Kion, we shouldn't... what about the next day?" Zuri asked nervously.

"I can wake up early and carry you," Kion replied with a wink, making her giggle.

"You offered me?" Zuri said with a smile, licking his snout.

"Yes, I always offer pretty lionesses," Kion chuckled, rolling her over and forcing her down below him. Then, she felt him licking her chest, placing an hard tongue on her stomach. Zuri wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, allowing him to lick her head and chin. Then, Kion pulled away and walked off. Zuri got up and walked beside him. He seems to be full of sadness and his once happy face were now gone. Zuri went over and nuzzled into his shoulder, not believing he was sadden. Did she say something? Did she did something wrong? Were he not interested into her no more?

"Kion, what's wrong?" Zuri asked, shaking her head and closing her eyes. The golden lion didn't replied, and she got worried. "Is it me?"

Letting out a sigh Kion lick her and force an paw against her head and pulled her body close. "Zuri, it's just that not so long ago that I wanted to kill you, Kiara, Tiifu, and every Pride Lander lionesses, and my father and mother." Kion begin, his voice full of pain. "I just wanted to kill my own family!" Kion snapped. "My fresh and bloods! My mom! Simba and I find out he's my father! My life's taken from me! My childhood was a lie and everyone I thought was family wasn't!"

"Well..." Zuri begin speechless. "Oh, Kion, I'm so sorry. Well, I can tell you how much we and your sister been through. An adventure we had to go through," Zuri added. "After months of her grieving inside of Pride Rock, your mother, Nala, had force her to go out. Once we had to go to a Buffalo's Whallow, you see it rained so hard and we had to stay under a tree. Those flowers smell good and we made sure..." Zuri was starting to get off subject.

"Zuri," Kion said getting the dark tan lioness back on subject. Zuri look up towards Kion and thought he was mad. Many hated when she gets off subject and she often has to be scolded, but a grin was on the raised to be Outlander's face. "Focus," he licked her between the ears and she nodded.

"Sorry, I tend to get distracted more," Zuri apologized. "I try to change from my cub self, but can't..."

"You are who you are, Zuri," Kion said grabbing her chin and licking her across the neck. "No one can ever change that."

_'I don't know what you see inside of her, Kion,' _Scar growled. _'She's just a pathetic Pride Lander who will hold you back. Same for Kiara and the other girl. Heed me.'_

"I shall heed you, Scar, but if she's ever in danger and I need your help you will help me or I will lock you out and you know that's possible," Kion whispered. "Same for Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, and Tiifu. And no I will not take my sister's throne and kill her."

_'You don't have to kill her, just make her back down and fall at your mercy,' _Scar tried.

"Quiet!" Kion snapped. "I had enough of you!"

_'But my son, all I ever done was treat you with love... I... love you,' _Scar said. But Kion can tell... he actually meaned it! Scar actually did love him and will protect him! _'I'm just warning you...'_

Kion realized that she wasn't watching where he was going and pushed Zuri down a small hill, having some fun with her at first and swiping at her as they rolled down the hill - of course playfully - so he doesn't cause any real damage. They were ready for a night of peace and love.

**A/N Ok if you don't want to see the little imtimacy scene I'm giving you a warning** **and see you in the next chapter. But for those who stays let continue. **

As soon as they landed he pinned her down and she was under him. He look at her as she licked at his cheek and shook her head, as Kion lowered himself and traced his tongue down her body - starting with her head, down her chin, across her stomach, and then down her legs. He ran a lick across wounds that couldn't been heal. He then went lower and licked at places around it, but not yet on it. Then he arrived to her special place and begin licking it slowly, but certainly was doing it, making her moan and let out a small cry, but his licks were bigger and faster with his tongue and more moans came from the young lioness. After giving several more licks to that area and beyond it Kion decided to get started.

As Kion got in position he licked her cheek softly, where both of her paws were around her stomach. She felt something on her stomach and look down to see his special part. It shifted and she watched as it fall into her position than he begin easing himself inside of her, pushing slowly in and out, making her grunt and gasp silently and with that pleasure and love have begin that night. She was going through some pain of doing this for the first time but she did her best to show her bravely side.

Zuri couldn't believe it; the first moment he was an Outsider, the captured Prince, and slaughter anyone his mother command - both innocent and guility lives, now she saw his good side and knew he was a Pride Lander at heart, no matter what he said. She felt like she was at home - yes that is what she felt being with him - at a special place call home.

Kion begin to go faster and faster and at the same time she can feel him getting hard with her and she felt undeniable pain and love at the same time, and she closed her eyes, moaning out his name a few times. Her shield was down and her true side of this little special time were shown - she couldn't help it as one invisible tear slid down her right blue eye - with her back arching. He yet to stop, and haven't yet to slow down. Suddenly, something came up. He can do it all, and the young lion send a violent and painful one until it all finally came up, and collapsed on top of her.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Rafiki leaned back at his tree as he look up to the sky. "Mufasa, I don't see the prophecy coming," Rafiki said tiredly, and the wind blown on him. "What do you mean a new one was chosen?!" Rafiki demanded in shock voice. Just as the winds pushed him down to the paintings of one lioness with dark tan fur and blue eyes. "Surely, Kion won't fall for her, she's not even like... I mean beside Kiara and..." Winds cut him off and blowed on him, "Ok! Alright! Whatever you say Mufasa! If it saves the Pride," Rafiki declared as the winds took off, beyond the tree and back to the sky.


	15. Leapord Problem

The night of pleasure and peace were easy for Kion and Zuri, but Zuri opened her eyes eariler then expected and clutched her head with her paw. She couldn't believe she slept with the Prince of the Pride Lands - she smell him and had her scent all over him. She realized this is Leopards territory, lead by a male Leapord, name Makucha. The ones Kion have slaughter were clearly not these Leopards, but still Zuri have to keep to her attention. Though, Kion can deal with them. He can deal with all of the Outlanders who threaten the Pride Lands and peace will be in their ruling.

However, Zuri couldn't ask him to do such a thing. She didn't want to take the strength and willpower Kion has for granted. Especially after he show her love unlike any lion ever had. She slept on Kion's mane. Zuri was the youngest with Kiara and Tiifu being older, she was only a month old - maybe a few weeks old when Kion was capture so they didn't had a big age gap.

Sulking herself in his mane, she couldn't believe how soft he felt. She heard him grumbling and look to see him opening one eye. "Who is this lioness pushing against my mane?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her torso and bringing her close.

"You know who I am," Zuri replied with a smile and roll-of-eyes.

"Do you know in Africa, you name means beautiful?" Kion asked. Zuri couldn't believe it; her name really mean that. She had always wonder why her name was Zuri, but now knows why. She couldn't help but wonder how did he know that. Seeing her wordless question, Kion smiled and decided to answer. "Zira have taught me with all names mean once I was a cub," Kion expained. "Kiara means little Darkness and Brightness. Tiifu means loyal and faithful. Kovu means... _Scar_," Kion spat at the last part, knowing his whole life was a lie. Zuri nuzzle against him, and he smiled. "Vitani means devil," Kion continued.

"Wow, you're really smart," Zuri admired.

"Oh no," the Prince remarked. "It's just if you don't pay attention to Zira, there will be consequences. She always travel each month for some reason. Now, I have a good feeling why."

"You think it was because of you," Zuri declared. Kion nodded, with glassy eyes. It was because of him that his sister and her friends almost got kill by his paw. It was because of him that many innocent animals died. She remember the constant cries and roars during the night before. It seems like he has much love in his soul. "You can be redeem. Me and your family can help you."

"You cannot redeem one who can't be save," Kion declared. "I'll always have darkness in me and it's all Zira's fault!"

Just then, before Zuri could've said something an big blurred jump on her and he look to see a bunch of Leapords. "Makucha, just leave us alone!" Zuri demanded to the Leopard on top of her.

"Yeah right, Lioness," the Leopard, now known as Makucha, said. "And give up my morning snack!" Makucha snarled towards the Pride Lander. "Your King and Queen have saved you before, but they ain't around this time!"

"No! But I am!" Kion thundered, shoving the Leopard's off of him. "And unlike the King and Queen I'll kill you and all of your followers if you don't leave right now!"

"Yeah right," Makucha said. "Try me."

Kion's eyes begin to go bright amber. He moved towards Zuri and whispered. "Stand behind me," Zuri did so as Kion roared so high a few Leopards shivered. "Very well, I must admit I'm getting bored of killing every single outlander." Makucha and the other Leopards burst out laughing, thinking it was a joke, and Kion's rage deepen.

_'Just kill 'em already,' _Scar voice had returned to his head. _'If you don't, they'll come after you.__ Don't be a laughingstock, my son__.'_

Kion nodded and unsheathed his claws, jumping to the nearest one and slashed across his stomach, sending him back. Then, to the another, using his teeth as a fighting style. Kion hacked away at them, making sure none dare come near her. Makucha ran forward to attack the golden lion, but he saw this and kicked him back with his backleg. Zuri growled, admiring Kion's fighting skill and she decided to aid him in this battle. She ran towards Makucha, as he lifted his paw to slash her head, she remembered Kion's fighting skill and lifted her paw, grabbing it and twisting it, making him howl in pain. Then, her claws ran deep into the said Leopard's chest.

"You cow! You pay for that!" he growled, knocking her down and sending her back. Zuri look to see Kion was dealing with his own problems for the moment and look back at the Leopard. She seen his armpit and remember a ability she had seen used by the Queen before and raised her paw, connecting to the armpit and twitching it, making him scream and she send him over with her legs. Enraged the Leopard jump on her and begin beating at her head.

Seeing this, Kion broke off the attack and jumped towards him and begin hacking away at his chest, stomach, and legs. Pushing him down Kion send whacks towards the stunned Leopard's head and bitten off a bunch of chest fur. They begin to approached, but he growl, daring them to come closer. Kion raised his paw to kill the Leopard's leader, but Zuri stopped him. "No! Please! Don't kill him! Please! You kill enough!"

Looking at her, Kion see the fear in her eyes; not at the Leopards - but rather at him. Did she really fear him? Then, why did she allow him to sleep with her? "If any of you ever come back, I'll kill you all!" Kion's claws were flexing - boy did he wanted to kill them.

"Get out of the Pride Lands, out of the Outlands, and out of the Backlands! If any of you ever come back, I will kill you all myself!" Kion roared at the Leopards and ran next to Zuri, and the remaining and alive Leopards grabbed their unconscious and barely alive leader and walk off. "Come on, let's head back," Kion said much softer to her. Seeing her sadness and fear Kion licked her cheek. "You know you're a fast learner," Kion chuckled. "Something tells me that you were the same as a cub..."

"Yep," Zuri said with Pride. With that, they headed home, forgetting the currents events.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara was up early and went outside to see early morning; this was a surprise for the young lioness, she have never woke up really early, for she was a late timer. Only, sometimes did she have ever woken up late. "Hey, princess," she turn to see Kovu coming up towards her. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find a way to ditch you," Kiara replied with a soft giggle.

"Oh, you can't ditch me even if you try, princess," Kovu said, waving his paws and smiling at her. Then, he felt the heat around him dying. He had realized he was that close to Kiara. Like really... really close. "Um," Kovu laughed nervously, yet something traced up his chin. Kiara had licked him on the chin! He couldn't believe it! "Kiara?"

"Follow me," the golden princess said with a smile. "Let's go catch up." With that the golden lioness and brown-coated lion went to caught up... alone... but they did much more than that. Kovu and Kiara decided not to tell Kion about the little time they have or he will freaked.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

When they arrived back after two hours they saw Kovu and Kiara training by bashing a rock, Tiifu were 'fighting' with Vitani, sending strikes that the former outlander can easily block, but still made impressive strikes. They were all fast learners and Zuri went over, thankful Kion and her had a quick bath from a small watering hole that wipe off their scent.

Zuri went over to a rock and begin to bash away at it. Luckily, she have watched Kion closely and now knows some skills. Kion watched and let out a small smile - she was very impressive and pretty. "Wow," Kiara said, walking over to her friend. "That is impressive, Zuri."

"Yeah, you know how to teach 'em," Kovu said looking at Kion as he said this part. He and Kiara nearly touch furs again and Kion were angry about this. He was very protective of Vitani and now is showing the same to Kiara.

"What have I told you about distance?!" Kion demanded.

"I thought you said I better not hurt her," Kovu argued.

"Still keep distance," Kion snarled, baring his teeth. "I may have not been raised with her. But if you get her pregnant or hook her up," Kion got infront of the brown-coated lion. "We will have to have a talk."

Kovu gulped and Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and Vitani all burst out with laughter. Even little Amani and Nafasi had their own laughs, Nafasi was starting to talk and laugh more and Kion find him adorable and much like him when he was a cub. "Yes, sir," Kovu chuckled nervously.

"Let's go," Kion ordered. "You three are ready. Now, you've all learned and is ready." Kiara and Tiifu gave Zuri a suspicious look, she have been quiet lately and seems to send looks to Kion, in her own world.

"Hey, you're okay?" Tiifu asked, nudging her dark tan friend.

"Oh yes!" Zuri exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?!" Zuri didn't exactly wanted to talk about the previous night's events. It wasn't embarrassing that she slept with Kion and she didn't mind allow Kion to have order of her body, but telling her friends that she had slept with him was the embarrassing.

"Hmmmmmm," Kiara said thoughtfully, gazing at her best friend. "Yeah." Kiara blushed slightly, remembering the hour and a half she had with Kovu.

Before any of them can say something, they heard Kion's voice. "Wait a minute," Kion was sniffing over Kovu's and the brown-coated lion back away slowly. "Why the hell you have her scent all over you?!" the golden lion demanded, glaring between Kiara and then back at Kovu. Kiara facepalm, knowing where he got the overprotective side from their parents. She had an feeling that she should've went to a watering hole somewhere in the backlands before coming back.

"Uh, Kion, I can explain," Kovu tried but Kion will have none of it.

"Kovu, I'm going to kill you!" Kion thundered, chasing the brown-coated lion. Kiara pulled the laughing Amani and Nafasi back, and Kiara, Vitani, Tiifu and Zuri, all laughed as the golden lion chased Kovu. They can at least have some rest until Kion and Kovu can finally get back.

"You shouldn't've done that, Kiara," Tiifu said with a laugh. "You know how overprotective Simba is and how Kion been so far."

Kiara cast an eyebrow towards her friend, "Oh, be quiet, you," Kiara said.

"How about you three put the little ones to get some more rest until Kion and Kovu gets back?" Vitani asked, still laughing slightly. "Something tells me it's going to be a while."

"True," Zuri agreed with a soft smile. It was funny how Kion gets to have a girl, but Kiara has to be approved from both Simba and Kion. "I feel bad for what's going to happen to Kovu when we get back. I mean Simba's going to freak out when he finds out."

"Not helping," Kiara muttered.

"I'm now starting to wondered what Kion would do if I ever have a boyfriend," Vitani said, her eyes gleaming with delight.

"Hmmm, maybe torture him, rip him to shreads, than kill him and bring him back to life and then kill him again," Zuri said. Kiara, Tiifu, and Vitani all look at the lioness before smiling and laughing - even Vitani - and Kiara place the two to sleep and than went to the entrance and look over to see Kion chasing Kovu down, knowing it was going to be a while.


	16. Journey Back to the Pride Lands

Kion, Kiara, Zuri, Tiifu, Vitani, and Kovu all begin their Journey back to the Pride Lands with Kion holding onto Nafasi and Almani walking close behind. Kiara feared for Kion... and her Pride allies. He has a tendency of losing control. The Princess and the two pride lands lionesses, however, is also fearing to see a mess their home is. Even though it would be another day or two before they get back home since they were so far in the Outlands. "Kiara, I'm scared," Zuri commented.

"Agreed," Tiifu added. "Our home might be a mess."

Kion wrinced; this was his home as well as it was theirs... despite him trying to deny it. The golden lion eyes were turning bright amber - but not like before - this time it was softer. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into Zuri, he growled and unsheathed his claws and raised them high then he saw who was under his grip. "I'm sorry," Kion apologized.

Zuri bitten a tongue in her mouth and shook her head - she had hope with Kiara and Tiifu and his family she can changed him... or the Pride Lands will have some problems. "Yeah, better find some place to sleep before sunset," Zuri said nervously.

"Yeah," Kion said guilty and got off of her with a small frown. Kion begin searching for the den until he found one. Though it wouldn't be able to fit them all. Kion knes he would have to take a risk of revealing his secret. "Tiifu, come," Kion declared. The young lioness did come and Kion motion to the deepest part of the cave. "Sleep right there."

"Yes Kion," Tiifu nodded.

"Zuri, come right here with Nafasi and Amani." Kion declared. "You'll sleep on my mane with the little ones." Zuri nodded and went right next to where Kion's going to be sleeping. "Kovu, Kiara, come next to us. You'll be sleeping right there." Kion motioned. "With Kiara sleeping on Kovu's mane." Kion added with a frown. Kovu and Kiara nodded, then fall and collapse, with the brown-coated pulling the golden lioness together. "Hmmm," Kion thought outloud. Maybe he wouldn't try to kill Kovu since he treats her right.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Iba squeaked, teasing the two male lions with their 'ladies' by their side with a playful smirk and the two cubs put asleep by Kion, who has a super soft spot for them.

When a crashing noise nearby intruded on their rest time, "Iba go see" And with that, the mouse stealthily left the area and headed towards the noise. Scurrying about carefully,and minding his tail as well as he went to and fro rocks, crevices, and whatnot to see what was happening. Ears alert for any bit or piece of conversation between the two lionesses growling at their pride lionesses, "hmm," He thought, and noticed something else up on a "ridge" - a male, lion. Yet not the same as before. They also had a mixture of species in his army.

Iba watched, as two lioness of Zira's group struggled with a wolf with a scar over his eye encouraged them. "C'mon, show us what you got! I may be on the smaller side but I've taken down prey at least two times your size!" He pounced, pinning one of the lionesses, though she clawed at him. "Pride Landers no doubt goinna have help with their subjects." Snapping his mighty jaws at the pinned one, the other attempted to get him off only to be kicked back. That small moment of distraction however was enough for the pinned lioness to push him off and throw him to the side. The wolf grinned, "Nice. Yes, like that. Continue training!"

The little mouse now looked to another area, where at least four lionesses were facing a larger foe. Like a lion, but not quite. This cat, like the wolf before had been encouraging them with their aggression, ferocity, and determination. "You can do better than that, maggots!" He growled, simply shaking one of them off and pushing another aside.

Iba ducked under cover, having chanced looking up at saw even some kinds of birds in on the training amongst themselves and those on the ground. Shaking his little head, having seen enough and knowing what to come to his family's homeland soon enough made his way back to Kion and co, using small crevices to avoid the keen eyes of the birds.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Iba sped in so fast, squeaking urgently to alert the lions he now considered family. His eyes glistened with fear, but maybe sadness as he skittered to each lion and lioness, waking them if they had been sleeping.

"What is it, Iba?" Kion asked grumpy, rubbing his eyes.

"Master! Zira and her followers are in this area," Iba exclaimed.

"We've to go now!" Kion declared. "Nothing is more important then protecting the future Queen." Kion said more softer, looking at his sister with a small frown. Ever since finding out who he truly is, he wanted to protect the three - Kiara mainly - although Zuri's up there - and Tiifu due to her having good loyalty and the golden lion respects that. Kion begin to pick at his scar. "Kovu, can you lead them out? I'll catch up."

"Kion! Master!" Kiara, Iba, Vitani, and Zuri called, but the golden lion ignored them ran off. It was his fault that the ones who he had believe to be siblings - and biological sibling, was all in danger. Finally stopping at a puddle, Kion looks down to see his reflection and a scar on his eye. It resembled Scar's by the tales Zira have told him as a cub. Just then, he saw a brown-coated lion with bright emerald green eyes. 'You have the mark of evil just like me, Kion, accept your destiny, there is no other choice, destroy Simba, Nala, and your sister. Have a mate and rule the Pride Lands as King.'

"I don't want the throne," Kion snarled. "I want a happy life!"

'In time, Kion, in time,' Scar disappeared.

"I better head back and I'm going to have to help Kiara and the two others get back, and maybe meet my real mom and dad," Kion declared. With that the golden lion headed back, not knowing a tan lioness were watching him with a bright smile.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"It is horrible," Kiara said surprised. Kion also seen the horrors at last of what his mother and the attack he order a month ago, now. The Pride Lands were a waste and looks like the outlands now, bones of dead animals everywhere, much blood were on the ground - and while Kion were use to such blood... it now disgusted him realizing this was once his home. Yet, Zuri nuzzle him and he felt better. Thankful, Kiara, Tiifu, Vitani, and Kovu didn't see it, due to being to buzy on the Pride Lands. "Let's head to Pride Rock," Kion declared, seeing his sister and Tiifu's sadness. Kion patted his sister on the back and patted Tiifu on the head, not knowing why he did that. But both were feeling a little better. "I'll make up for my sins and help rebuild yours... I mean ours... home."

"Kiara! Tiifu! Zuri!" a voice cried and they saw the King and Queen running up, with many lionesses and Timon and Pumbaa and a honey badger following shortly behind.

'Here's your chance,' Scar growled. 'Kill him!'

They all skidded to a stop when they saw who were accompanying them; a golden lion with bright amber eyes and he seem to have more muscles then the King. They all feared he would attack, due to his eyes glaring at the King. So did Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. Kovu and Vitani just look to see what happens next. Then, his eyes soften and he went up to the King and Queen. Smiling lowly at Kiara and Zuri he went up towards the King with a few growls breaking out, willing to protect the King. "Your majesties, I mean no harm."

**A/N Now how do you think it's going to go? Will Simba accept him?**


	17. Family Connection

"So you are the one who have rescued my daughter and her friends?" Simba asked, recovering from his shock. "I have never thought you were still alive. Thought Zira done something to you." Simba said with a frown. "Though you may save them, I'm not sure what your intentions are. Perhaps you are just here to act like you're nice, but to catch me offguard."

It was Kion's turn to say something, "I don't act like nice," Kion said coldly. "I act like who I really am. What's the point of being someone you are not? But I'm not trying to kill you, Simba, infact your daughter... my sister... rid me of most of the Dark Side traits, so you should be proud of her, and not only her... but those two as well. Your pride would've been dead had it not been for them. They're all heroes who deserve a reward."

"And they shall get it," Simba said, smiling slightly at the three lionesses, who returned it all. "But about us, I'm going to be watching you. If there is the slightest of problem with you, in this Pride then I will exile you." Simba turned the three young lionesses and the future generations. "Now, let's get you all in Pride Rock and checked by Rafiki." With that the King were gone, as was Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. Most of the lionesses went up Pride Rock. Kovu and Vitani found a comforting place on top of Pride Rock.

This left Kion and the Queen of the Pride Lands. "So you are the one who save my daughter?" Nala repeated the question Simba asked. Kion was getting annoyed and were about to shoot something back when he felt something rubbing softly against his muzzle and he was shocked, frozen. "Thank you," Nala smiled. "Not only for saving my daughter, but coming home. I hope we can make up for lost times."

Kion would've usually broken someone's bone in their body for nuzzling him like that, except for Zuri, Vitani, and Kovu - and used to be Zira. But her nuzzle comforted his ease. Each time in the Past, Zira's nuzzling him would have felt forced and not warm - but with Nala it was different, full of love. "No problem," Kion said, surprising even himself by giving her another nuzzle. "Though I do think your mate don't like me."

"He has a difficult past," Nala informed him. "Trust issues after his father's died and believing it was his fault. Then, losing you add onto more of his pain. But he'll come around. I can talk with him. But can you do me a favor in return?" the creamy lioness asked.

"Uh, sure," Kion replied giving the creamy lioness a frown.

"Keep my daughter safe," Nala declared. "Me and her father won't always be here and I need to know she's safe. Please. Don't want her to ever be hurt."

"I keep her safe," Kion said. "Anyone hurts her gets their neck broken."

Nala laughed and surprisingly Kion joined her. He already like this lioness' and knew this was his mother as Kiara were his sister and Simba was his father. "Nice having a conversation with you, Kion," Nala stated softly before going where her mate, daughter her friends a couple seconds ago. After a few minutes, Kion went where his believed to be raised siblings were at.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Simba and Nala was having an conversation about the previous events while Rafiki double-checked over their daughter and her friends. "Oh, Simba, I'm so glad our daughter and her friends are back with us." Nala said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but I hope my daughter is going to recover from this," Simba said. "No doubt did Kion's torture them."

"Why do you fear the worse?" Nala asked, narrowing her eyes towards him. "He's very nice, and Kiara seems to really love him. I feel like he taught her something and she taught him something. I can talk with Vitani, while you can talk with Kovu and Kion. Both are no doubt equals."

"In your eyes, in my eyes, this is just a plot from Zira," Simba growled. "Well, her plan will not work."

"Simba!" Nala scolded. "You see the regret look in his eyes! He's still that cub before Zira captured him inside and in his soul! He and I are already close like a mother should be and he promised he will protect her when our time comes!"

"Are you so sure he won't react and just kill her like Scar did to Mufasa...?" the golden King asked.

"No! He doesn't want to be like Scar!" Nala cried, hitting her mate on the head harshly and setting a reality. Simba didn't like when she does that, he guessed she been watching Rafiki. She took in a few breaths, before speaking in a calm yet unsteady voice. "Can you understand that?" Nala studied her mate for a moment, before letting out a heavy frown. "Is it because of that Scar you think he's like Scar?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Simba lied. He knew that was a big reason, but the other reason was that his son were raised by Zira. Sighing and shrugging, she nuzzled him on the chin softly and then push him forward. "Why don't you go spend some time and find out about him?" Simba sighed and nodded, at least wanting to teach his son the Circle of Life and get to know Kion and Kovu since both will have a major role.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Zira had enough, and wanted to ambushed Simba with all of her lionesses and allies. They'll have Simba's head, and then take Kion and Kovu back and if they don't join them again they'll die a painful death. Nala and Kiara will just be imprisoned due to Zira seeing no worth in killing them. Zira rally the lionesses and her allies. "Now, the time have come to make our first move. On his rounds, we shall ambushed and kill Simba." Zira cackled. Greeneyes were currently being quiet at the moment, and Zira were glad for this. She didn't like when he interfere and after killing Simba and the Pride Landers she will kill him. Apparently, Zira and Greeneyes will lead the attack and finish Simba once and for all.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Simba went up Pride Rock to see Kovu and Kion laying down, yet wasn't asleep. Their minds seems to be on something else and didn't even made eye contact with them. "Uh, I would like to talk to you both," Simba said, gazing between Kovu and Kion, while Vitani just slept. "Since being males and not male who just lay with peace and don't try to hook up with lionesses. Plus, I've something to teach you about the Circle of Life."

"Alright," Kion said with a slight nod, actually wanting to get closer to Simba and get to know his real potential. Yet, he wondered why Simba would bring Kovu with them, but nonetheless followed.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

As Simba,Kion, and Kovu walked down the Pride Lands and to the borders the golden King was explaining of what happened to Scar. "Scar couldn't let go of his haate and at the end it destroyed him."

"I'm glad I let go of my hate before it was too late," Kion said with a sigh, rubbing at his eye with his paw and placing an paw on his scar. "I can't believe I almost killed my family without knowing it."

"I've never heard the story of Scar that way," Kovu expressed his own words. "He truly was a killer."

"The fire is a killer," Simba declared, looking to the smoke and ashes and dark area of the Pride Lands. "Sometimes, what left behind can grow better then the generation before..." As he said this, he place his paw on the ground, revealing an small plant and each bowed their head down. "If given the chance." the King finished. "Remember, you two, even when I'm gone, that never let hatred cloud your judgement and instincts. Always show kindness to innocent or the weak. It's the great Circle of Life."

Just then, a bunch of lionesses of all alike have appeared. Kion and Kovu can make out which one was Zira's lionesses... and _his _lionesses. Suddenly, a brown-coated lion with bright emerald green eyes and a jet black mane appear. "Greeneyes!" Kion snarled, eyes turning bright amber.

"My soon to be apprentice," Greeneyes cackled, closing his eyes evilly.

'Accept the feeling, give yourself to the Darkness and you can destroy him,' Scar's voice echoed in his head.

Zira gave Greeneyes's a glare before turning back to the one who had "murdered" her mate. "Simba, it's time for you to die!" Zira roared. "Attack!" With that, Zira and Greeneyes's lionesses all advance onto the King of the Pride Lands. Kion and Kovu couldn't believe their eyes, as Simba were getting hurt in all sides - clawing, striking, bitting, hurting. Recovering from their shock, Kion and Kovu advance, managing to get a few off of him but more and more advanced and soon Kion and Kovu were outnumbered. Due to all of the advancing from the lions, Kion and Kovu were tired, but both attempt to tried but as soon as they did, three lionesses knock them into the harsh ground. They would've recovered but they hit their head against the ground, so were currently stunned and unable to move.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba were trying his hardest to fend off against them, but was outnumbered and couldn't fended them off for much longer. He was tired and tried his hardest to swipe and slashed, but couldn't hold on and fight, as they all beat and bite at the King. The King was back into an edge, barely his back paws hanging on. With one final blow from Greeneyes the King was send over with a massive scream. "Great job, Greeneyes," Wakala said with a small wink. Greeneyes offered her an evil smile, as Zira ignored their longing gaze and went to the edge and laughed as all of the lionesses approached. "Simba is dead! Kion and Kovu had betrayed us, but we're stronger then even them! No longer will the Pride Lands be defended! We'll scurried to the Outlands, plan our next assult, then attack at dawn!" With that all mirrored her roar, even Greeneyes.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

At the bottom of the gorge, a golden lion with amber eyes crawled on the ground. Miraculously, he survived the fall and it was a long one, but his body couldn't stand as blood pour from his body and down his stomach. He was barely unable to get back and sighed before blackness took hold of him.

**A/N Had to end it there.** **I must asked even though I have already made an choice.** **Want Simba to live... or die?**


	18. Lack Of Faith

A few hours later, two lion bodies lay on the stone ground until one of their eyes opened - Kion opened his eyes and forced himself up. He seen it was nightfall, but the smoke and ashes cover their surroundings. He saw a brown-coated lion and ran up with his remaining strength. "Kovu! Kovu! Wake up!" Kion exclaimed, pushing on his body with the remaining will-power.

He heard sounds of coughing coming from him and smiled as Kovu woke, his neon green eyes staring weakly up towards him, yet it seem they'll close. "K-Ki-Kion." Kovu whispered. With Kion help, he stood up weakly. "Where are we?"

"Where Simba..." Kion was about to explained, when he remembered his golden father. "Simba! They knock him over there!" Kion cried, running over to the edge and peering his eyes down to see a motionless body and jump down, his claws hanging hard as he made it down. He went next to his motionless father and ran up towards him, as did the brown-coated lion. "Simba," Kion said checking for a pulse, as he felt something wet hit his head. He saw it begin raining. "Simba!" Kion shook his head, pushing against him. "Help me get him to Pride Rock!"

Kovu nodded and went over and with the brown-coated lion help they helped Simba on their back and the two went up the cliff like edge, on a small ledge until they got up and with that they headed for Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala was worried to say the least; she had an talk with Vitani about the Circle of Life (a similar talk Simba, Kovu, and Kion had) and Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri were laying with each other, all resting. Nala saw Tiifu's asleep, but Kiara and Zuri were clearly worried about someone. Rain fallen on the Kingdom and the creamy lioness shook with fear. They should be back by now.

Kiara, Tiifu - who was waken by now, and Zuri neared her. "Mom! Where are they?!" the golden Princess demanded. "They should be back by now!"

"I know, Princess," Nala said softly. "But I think they're alright." The creamy lioness wasn't exactly sure that if she was installing confidence in her or them.

"I say we start looking for them." Zuri declared, as suddenly she felt weak and ran to the edge of Pride Rock - despite it raining and throwing up. Kiara and Tiifu suddenly felt grossed out - but Kiara felt the urge too and ran to the edge as well and thrown up as well.

Nala was worried about her mate, son, daughter, and the other dark tan lioness with blue eyes. "Girls! Are you okay?!" Nala demanded. Kiara and Zuri shook their head as more throw up came. "We need to get..." Just as she was about to get help for them, she saw two distance figures pacing to Pride Rock.

Vitani, who wasn't so far and saw them, ran down Pride Rock and jumped after them. Nala, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri followed shortly behind to see one of them collapsing down, and now another figure was dragging two of them by the back of their paws. "Kion!" Nala, Kiara, and Zuri cried.

"Kovu!" the Princess screamed.

"Simba! My baby!" the Queen shouted, running up towards them. "What happen?!" she demanded to the very last one conscious.

"Zira have ambushed..." Kion begin, but trailed off and collapsed over.

"No," Kiara muttered with tears rolling down her eyes. She couldn't bear to lose her father, brother, and soon-to-be mate. Zuri went over and cried on Kion's mane. Kiara cast her suspicious brow before it all came to her. One of her best friends have fallen in love with her brother. "It's okay," Kiara finished, walking up to her friend and hugging her.

"What are we standing behind for?!" the peach lioness with purple eyes demanded, narrowing her eyes. "Come on! Or they'll die!"

"Agree," Nala nodded. With that, they took them all to Pride Rock, out of the rain. On the way Tiifu ran and got Rafiki so she and him were waiting at them at Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Rafiki have been looking over them after what felt like hours. Finally, he approached the Queen and the group of friends. He had a frown on his face. "De Prince and brown lion would survive, and shall recover fully in a hour, der strength will also come back." Rafiki explained, making each of them let out a small and thankful sigh. "But de King have a more serious matter. Yes, he would recover, but he would be on a half-coma for a couple of days and would have to rest even after."

"Oh, thank the Kings," Nala said, her voice a sigh.

"Wait, if Zira attack them before, that means..." Kiara trailed off, but before she finished another voice cut through and they all turn to see a golden lion with amber eyes. "I'll not allow her to take our home." Kion declared.

"What?" Tiifu asked.

"If Zira attacks, I'll the only one who can lead the army, since male leading can take out their leader," Kion explained.

"But you are injured..." Nala struggled to form words.

"Think about it, your... I mean _mom_," Kion corrected with a kind smile towards the creamy lioness who gave him a look of shock. Like Kiara, Kovu, Tiifu, Vitani and Zuri, he will protect her... and Simba. "I'm an male and have recovered because I was the less injured. Like he had said," Kion pointed towards the mandrill with his claws. "I may have recover, but don't have full-strength. But Greeneyes want me to, so does Zira, they want me to be their bitch again."

"But what if you join...?" Nala asked.

"I won't, I give my word to the great Kings of the Past," Kion promised. "Greeneyes and Zira will not tempt me, but they may find a way here and try to kill him, but to be safe, Iba!" Kion said in a high voice. Just then, a mouse went up to them and bowed. "Can you watch over them when Zira and Greeneyes attack?" he asked with a small frown.

"Yes, Master," Iba replied. "I'll come and tell you so."

"Good," Kion said with a smile.

"We came as soon as we heard," an annoying voice were heard and the King turn to see the meerkat, warthog, and a honey badger came in. "How is he?!" demanded Timon.

"He'll live," was Kiara's simple yet shaky response.

"Hey," the honey badger said walking up to Kion and looking up to him. "You've un - BUNGA believeable muscles." the honey badger got closer to him and analysis him close.

"Uh thanks," Kion said with a small smile. "Um, what's your name again?" the golden lion asked.

"Name's Bunga and these are my uncle," Bunga replied confidently.

"De King would like to see you two," Rafiki said with a small smile. "He is highly weak so you must be careful." With that, Kiara and Nala went into the cave, leaving behind Tiifu and Zuri.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" the young golden lion asked Zuri.

"Yeah... um... I'm alright," Zuri stuttered, rubbing her stomach softly. Kion nodded and went inside as well.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba was laying on the soft place, with such pain on his limbs. It hurted to be like this, yet he wanted to see his daughter and mate. Just then, they came in and Simba smirked softly and painfully. "Kiara, Nala," he spoke weakly.

"Simba," Nala says softly, wanting to nuzzle him so much and not let him out of her grasp, but she knew he was weak and didn't want him to die. "I love you, my poor mate, thank the Kings you survived," she begin shaking.

"Hey, it's okay," Simba said as softly as he could have and place an shaking paw on Nala's paw. "I know that I can make it through..." Simba tried to stand, but it came to no avail.

"Daddy," Kiara stated in a soft manner, licking him on the cheek, licking him for the first time in months. "You can't lead."

"Where is Kion?" the golden lion asked, with despite pain, but worried clear.

"He's up and alive," Kiara chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me, he's quite a fighter..."

"Something he gotten from you," Nala joked towards her mate with a soft smile. "Within an hour, he shall have his strength back."

Kiara sighed and allowed her mother and father to talk and went over to the motionless brown-coated lion and pat him on the scruff. For a moment, there wasn't any reaction, but then she heard groaning. She was surprised but kept a soft tone. "Hey, Kovu, are you alright?" Kiara asked, licking his mane.

"Uh, Kiara, where am I?" Kovu asked, trying to get up when throbbing pain went through his side and he grunted and fallen back down. Then, he tried again, and made up with Kiara's help.

"You better not try moving so much!" the golden lioness scolded. "Or that back pain will be nothing to what I do with you!"

"You won't be the only one that does it if he moves so much, Princes," a voice added and they turn to see a peach lioness with purple eyes smiling at them.

"Ugh! Ok! I'll be careful," Kovu pouted, rolling his neon green eyes. He didn't like when lionesses be so protective and angry at him, but still managed to keep up his legs and got good balanced and walked out.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Dawn arrived in the Outlands, and Zira were ready. "Come, let's go," the red-eyed lioness declared. "It is time for Simba and the Pride Landers to pay." Zira smirked silently. "And soon, Greeneyes," she whispered low enough so Greeneyes and his lionesses doesn't hear. Her eyes darken and she let out a smile. "Now let's make our attack," With that Zira and the group of Outlanders started to make way back to the Pride Lands.


	19. The War

**I realized I made an ****mistake for Kion eyes. His eyes aren't bright amber, his eyes is orange-brown. But I have decided to make them brownish amber. **

Simba lay at the entrance. With the help from his mate and daughter he managed to move, but still he was extremely weak and Kion and Kiara had to work together and fended off and work out little problems from the remaining herds. The golden King had noticed Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri all got stronger and even practice fight a few times - though it was soft and didn't leave any wounds.

The golden King had noticed Kion attitude got much softer and he seems to be staring at Zuri a lot and the two be walking off, and return after a few hours. Now his daughter were nearing the age of two, and his son were still one, but his mane were growing and cover half of his head. It's only an matter of time before it completion, yet the one scar that he received a while.

He wanted to give Kiara the throne sooner or later, due to her around reaching two years old and fully trained by her and Kion. She had both Pride Lander and some Outlander training installed and no doubt is stronger and faster in speed with the newfound training.

Just then, he look over to see someone sitting by him. It was the brown-coated lion who seems to have interest in his daughter, Kovu. "Um, hi, your majesty," he said awkwardly.

Simba wrinkled an brow, he know that Kovu may have turned against Zira, but he can switch sides easily and catch them all offguard, though even if he does that Kion would likely defend his family and choose them over him. "Hi Kovu,"

"I know you don't trust me completely," Kovu said with a heavy sigh. "But you must understand something... I had been raised by Zira my entire life. I was taken from my family. The only reason why I haven't fallen is because..."

"Kion," Simba finished.

Kovu nodded, "Yes, I've done terrible things, sure, but I only did them to hide in the shadows and act as Zira's pawn and me and Vitani waited for the right opportunity. It came up when your daughter and her friends were captured. We were planning to tell him the truth, but he found out by you, I think."

"Hmmm, well, you did attempt to save my life during the ambush and brought me back to Pride Rock, so I guess you have already made your choice" Simba declared.

Kovu smiled and let out a small nod. "I'll take my leave, no doubt you want me too." and with that he went inside of the cave where Kiara is no doubt in. Simba sighed and let out a small growing frown when a squeal was heard, followed with a shout. The golden King look up to see his concern majordomo, knowing something was up. "Your majesty! Zira and her Pride is on the way! It's war!"

"What?!" the golden King demanded, attempting to move and assemble the lionesses, but he couldn't move very far. Lucky for him, another short golden lion with amber brown eyes came out, Kion. "What's wrong?" Kion asked.

"Zira and her Pride is attacking!" Zazu shrieked before Simba could have.

"I... need... to lead this army," Simba tried to move himself into the den and get ready for battle when he heard an roar and saw a lion with amber brown eyes standing infront of him.

"No, I'll lead for you," Kion declared, narrowing his eyes. "Kiongozi," he said sighing. "It means leader. I have to lead and I have to defend my family that I never knew." he announced, letting out a sigh. He wondered if only he was not taken as a child what would have happened. Would Zira somehow manipulated him and force him down this same path? Or would something else had happen.

"But..." the golden Lion King was about argue something into his defense, but was interrupted by the younger and smaller of the two.

Kion smiled devilishly, "Unless, you want me to alert your mate, and I'm sure she will take care of you."

Simba gulped at the thought of an angry Nala, yelling and scolding him for going out on the battlefield... but surely he can't just sit here and do nothing. "Fine, what do you need?" Simba asked, lowering his head.

"Every Pride Lander you think that can help, I need that meerkat, warthog, and honey badger," Kion declared, making the golden King gasp and gulp with worried. But knew they would managed. Timon and Pumbaa had helped with the battle of Scar and managed to defeat hyenas, who are ten times more then lions are.

"Take care of them," Simba stated, making him nod simply.

"Ok, but first I need to make a speech like a leader does when he or she leads an army. Also, best lionesses are in the infront. That includes Tiifu and Zuri. That new ones must stay in the back." Kion explained.

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind, Zazu," Simba said turning to the blue majordomo who was still there. "Assemble the lionesses from the best to the worse."

"Also," Kion said harshly, stopping him from flying away. "Tell Kiara I want her with me on Pride Rock. As future Queen, she should be by me. Brother and sister must stand together." Zazu nodded and with that flew off to assemble the lionesses, and did as ordered.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

With the help of Kion and Kiara, Simba made it to the edge of Pride Rock, but unlike many times Simba stood behind Kion and Kiara, along with Nala, Vitani, Kovu, Tiifu, and Zuri. Those four may not be family yet, but they're loyal and aids in battle. And plus Kion will tell them where to go after. Kion and Kiara stood side-by-side. Iba, Amani, and Nafasi stood behind them on Pride Rock - due to Iba being informed to watch them. Kion knew he would be not only fighting for the Pride, but them as well and many others.

"Ok," Kion whispered nervously, but felt a soft and gentle nudge against his shoulder and turn to look at his sister. He had considered about being infront of the Pride Landers, not Outlanders. His one scar were picking on him slightly, and his muscles and stomachs twitched.

_'Yes, you feel it. The fear. Reannounced this and become an Outlander once again.' Scar's voice again echoed in his head._

"Shut up," Kion muttered, then letting out an ear piercing roar, along with Kiara, causing everything to go quiet, even the air. Older sister and younger brother stood side-by-side.

"I will only be in this war," Kiara announced seeing all of their gazes coming to her. Turning to her little golden brother she smiled softly. "It's him who you all must listen to." Kion gave a thankful nod before looking out towards the Pride Lander.

He closed his eyes and spoke.

"Okay, some of us will be sacrificed and not everyone's going to make it out. But we can make an difference in history! We can change and shape everything in the Pride Lands! The Outlanders are strong and they've manipulated me to kill every single one of you! But now I and two others stand behind our family and is prepared to defend each of you the best way I can! Stand prepared to uphold the Pride Lands! Defend your home! Defend your brothers and sisters! Allow me to lead you to success and together we can win! Let's defend the Pride Lands... and the Circle Of Life!"

Silence followed for a few moments until Timon and Pumbaa stepped forward, being the first ones ready for battle, along with the honey badger. All of the lionesses stepped forward, in an commanding position. Kion nodded to Kiara, Tiifu, Vitani, and Zuri and they all went down. Kion knew he and Kovu would be leading the army, being the only males.

Kion and Kovu went infront of the lionesses, and whoever supported them and leaded them down away from Pride Rock, leaving behind a frowning Simba. Once they were gone Simba sighed. He couldn't believe he had to stay here and isn't allowed to lead his Pride... his Pride down! Nala sighed and rubbed her body against him. "What is it hon'?" Nala asked softly.

"I should lead!" Simba replied, frustrated. He hated being here! He hated staying out in the sidelines! "Now, I'm too weak and have to send my daughter, and the son I barely ever known to battle!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be just find," Nala comforted, but was also worried and concerned about the fate of this battle.

"Take me down there," Simba demanded. Nala looked at him and was about to shake her head, when the golden King continued cutting her off. "Take me to that battle! I'll not stay here!"

"But..." Nala trailed off, unable to speak with the fierce and tough face he has on. Right now, he didn't look like himself... he looked like Mufasa. "Ok, but you're staying in the sidelines."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The golden lion growled as he seen the Outlanders in the distance, all rally up and clutching their teeth for battle. Zira didn't stepped out, instead it was Greeneyes. "Greeneyes!" Kion roared.

"Kion, Kion, Kion," Greeneyes repeated menacingly, his emerald green eyes gleaming at him. Most of the Pride Landers back away in fear at how much evilness were shown in his eyes. He have markings of past victims on his ears, and they can see it inside of his eyes. "Surely you know this is an war you can't win."

"That remains to be seen," Kion said lowly.

"How smart you grown," Greeneyes cackled madly, each of the Pride Landers falters beside Kion, Vitani, and Kovu. "Though it's an shame, that everyone you care about will die... unless you and... your mate join me."

"Mate?" Kiara questioned, turning towards each lioness then her eyes locked on Zuri and she noticed her growing stomach. Their eyes connected then she let out a small nod with a smile.

Then, Kion roared and everyone snapped their heads back to him. "You and that slut, Zira, has taken my childhood and shape me into someone I wasn't meant to be! My whole life is ruin! You'll not take my cubs!"

"I hope it wouldn't come to this," Greeneyes said, unsheathing his claws, and baring his firely teeth. "But perhaps I should just take your mate and..." he never got an chance to finish that sentence, for an claw made contact to his face, sending him back.

"Shut up!" Kion hissed.

Greeneyes just laughed at that, amused that Kion actually pinned him.

"Oh Kion, if only you stayed on our side you would've been on top of that throne right now," Zira said coming next to Greeneyes, not in an protection manner, but a smiling manner.

"I don't want the throne!" Kion snarled. "And when I'm finished with Greeneyes, I'll take both of your heads!"

"I just want Simba." Zira said simply.

"We shall defend him, Zira," Kion declared, and Kion and Kovu stood side-by-side.

Before Zira could've said anything, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and Vitani went up towards her. "Stop this, mother, we can still avoid this war and casualties," Vitani pleaded, earning an laugh from Zira.

"You think I'll give up like this!" Zira snarled.

"We aren't those same cubs that you've hurt by taking my little brother away!" Kiara exclaimed, glaring the tan lioness with red eyes.

"We shall defend ourselves!" Tiifu growled.

"Yeah," Zuri nodded.

"We shall see that then," Zira said coldly, her eyes burning red. She have truly lost her mind and became insane. Just then, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri advanced, and they begin clawing at her with new training from Kion, Kovu, and Vitani. Vitani jumps and aided them against her mother.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Pride Landers and Outlanders are having many casualties. Half of the Outlanders were dead or badly wounded and injured, but 1/2 of the Pride Landers were dead. However, with Kion they have hope, and he was hacking away at the Outlanders lionesses, keeping them away, along with Kovu.

Timon, Pumbaa, and the honey badger jump in, kicking at the lionesses, until one of the lioness' claws made contact towards them, sending them back. She jumped to finish them when Kovu jumped and advance, holding her back and finishing her.

With an shout, Kovu jumped and begin to look for Zira. However, when he got in a good distance with Zira, he seen Kiara, Tiifu Zuri, and Vitani, putting up an very good battle against his mother. About to join them, he bared his teeth and growl, when he hesitated, for she did raised him.

Unfortunately, he hesitated too much and were met by a claw mark on his face, knocking him back and offguard. Wakala stood over him, a evil smile formed on her face. Kovu felt great pain coming from his eye and ran his brown paw through it... to see blood on it, his eye were bleeding! He was about to worried when Wakala advanced and begin to claw, slashed, parried, and strike at him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile, Kion and Greeneyes were fighting it out. Greeneyes countered Kion's attack and Kion send a punch, knocking him back slightly. Ducking, Kion roared and kicked him back, making him staggered, as Kion send an hard slash across his cheek with his claws, making four long scar marks form on his cheeks.

At that, Greeneyes laughed even harder, and jumped, pinning the young lion, who kicked him off him with great strength and willpower. Kion smirked and stormed up, beginning to send more strikes.

Kion had noticed himself and Greeneyes were getting in a good distance away from the battle. It would be soon just him and this monster. The golden lion slashed and send a powerful blow that knock him back slightly, and then running forward, sending a slash that just reveal blood at the bottom of his eyes.

Greeneyes laughed again, enjoying the blows and good hits that Kion managed to land on him. Despite by not being directly in the battle - they were still in good distance and not that far away. Greeneys had enough of toying with him and slammed him back, making him land on his stomach hard.

"You can never defeat me, Kion," the brown-coated lion exclaimed madly at the the golden lion on the gound. "I'll gain control with... or without you and rule the Pride Lands!"

Kion stood up, muscles bunched together, face raised, eyes locked towards Greeneyes. "I won't let you take my home!" Kion exclaimed, glaring. "My real home from my family!"

Just then, as he stood, Greeneyes tossed something towards him that the golden lion couldn't ducked and he fallen to the ground with agony coursing through his eyes, his eyesight were blinded, and everything were just an blur. _'Kion! Get up__!' _a voice hissed and just then a brown-coated lion appeared. He looked like Greeneyes, but something were different, he had weak muscles, and out of violence green eyes were calm.

"Scar," Kion muttered.

_'__Yes and no,'_ the brown-coated form of a lion said. _'__This is only half of me. The part I thought would never break free, but now he... Taka wants to help defend his home... with me helping you with an act of kindness Scar will be gone from your mind forever.'_

"Why are you doing this now?" Kion asked. Then rage consumed him. "After lying and telling me to do every single one of your commands and I followed like an pet."

_'Because_ _I realized this isn't me,__'_ Taka sighed. _'I never had an choice before, but now I'll help you.' _Taka smiled at him - and it was different then he imagined, calmed and lighter.

"Didn't knew you had this side in you," Kion said still not trusting.

_'And there's no time to explain, due to Scar taking control, I won't be able to help you as much as I will be able to right,__' _Taka said. _'If you accept me, my good essence will aid you, and Scar can be destroyed at last.'_

Kion let out a firm nod and opened his eyes, only to feel something different in his right eye. One of his eyes were bright emerald green and the other were their normal amber color. "You're right, Greeneyes, I cannot destroy you, but with Scar I can." With that, the golden lion advanced again and begin sending harder strikes towards him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and Vitani were finally pushing Zira back against a cliff. The tan lioness were surprised at the strength shown between each Pride Lander. Kiara managed to countered each of her slashes, while Tiifu kicked and slashed at her, and Zuri managing to get a good grip on her eyes, with Vitani doing the main damage.

Zira wasn't giving up and jumped towards Kiara, who again countered against her and forced her back. Kiara lifted her paw and twitched her paws before sending it back harshly, then slashing at her again. Tiifu, Zuri, and even Vitani had to get their breaths, while Kiara had to hold her off.

Sending an wack with her front paw she knocked Zira a good distance and send her over the cliff edge. Jumping after her, Kiara managed to be careful and not fall, with Tiifu, Vitani, and Zuri calling her. At the edge now, Kiara look down to see Zira clutching the rock. "Zira, give me your paw!" Kiara cried after her, Zira swing at her, trying to knock her overhead, but doing this only did she fallen further. "Zira! Come on! I'll help you!"

Zira fall back and fallen into the water below, never to be seen again. Kiara sighed and closed her eyes with regret and begin to make way to the top. Staring at her friends, who gave her nuzzles, she noticed Vitani's sad look. "Vitani, I couldn't save her... I'm so sorry," Kiara stammered.

However, she was met by a smile with the peach lioness with purple eyes. "It's okay. She will never be able to redeem herself anyhow." To even Vitani's own surprise she nuzzled against the Princess. "Now, we're all weak and tired, so we'll have to stay away and try to find either Kovu or Kion."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kovu send another parried towards Wakala's nose, scratching her nose. Then, he send another slash across her left ear, and damaged the ear like Zira. He gasped and begin to back up slowly. "Wakala, we can..." Kovu hoped to reason with her.

However, she attacked again and this time send more violent attacks, that the brown-coated lion only barely managed to duck, countered, and parried back.

Kovu got the offensive and begin pushing her back as well. Smacking her cheek, he begin to bit off part of her fur, making her yelp, but slapping him against the ground harshly. She was done and tired. "Out!" Kovu demanded.

Wakala nodded and begin walking away, as she walked she glared at him and growled darkly, bowing of vengeance soon. "I'll get you for this, Kovu, and you soon will pay the Price of double-crossing us." Then with that she ran away.

Seconds later, Kovu was met by Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, and his sister. "What happen?" Kovu asked. Then he look at Vitani and saw her sadness and bowed his head, grieving for a second.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Half Kion, half Taka, managed to send Greeneyes all the way back to the cliff-side edge. He have been bested! Outnumbered! How?! And were now standing the same position Simba did when they ambushed him!

Greeneyes just laugh more, having managed to catch himself and climb back up. "Oh, this ain't over..." With that and an evil grin, he tackled Kion but strangely wasn't trying to pin the lion. He wanted the young male provoked enough to pin him, for Greeneyes had a sneaky idea.

Greeneyes just smiles, staring darkly into the eyes. His front paws free, reaches up and digs his claws into the lion's shoulders, twisting them when and where needed. Leaving scar marks, after which he sneakily surprise licked the younger on the cheek.

Greeneyes just smile after pushing aside the lion, "C'mon, can't you do better than that?" He scroffed, turning his head to look at Pride Rock itself.

'Kion' had enough and snarled, and beginned hacking away at him without an mercy, sending him back. The golden lion jumped and begin to strike at his eyes. Now, 'Kion' were beginning to push the brown-coated lion back, and soon Greeneyes have found himself on the defense.

Greeneyes didn't care, to be honest. "that barely hurts. You're nothing against me..." He shook his head, "Y'know, they won't remember you as Taka, but rather Scar regardless what you to do or say..." He smirked, knowing he'd get some kind of response.

Out of Kion mouth, came an different voice, with Kion closing his eyes. "I don't care to be honest, all I want to do is stop you." With that, 'Kion' proceeded to send hard attacks, and this time Greeneyes felt them and couldn't put them aside like he did with earlier blows, and had to fend him off. Greeneyes were being pushed back and away harshly, 'Kion's' attacks begin to make permanent damage.

Greeneyes were now fighting for his life, wanting to rule Pride Rock. He knew Kion had already made his choice and would stay on the Pride Landers side. He tackled the golden lion down and pinned him down, but Kion countered and send an slash towards his cheek.

Greeneyes was growing ever tired, while Kion grown ever stronger. The blows of Greeneyes soon became weaker and he was now at the edge with his back paw dangling over. Kion jumped and raised his paw high. "Long Live The King!" With that, he send an powerful blow, knocking the brown-coated evil lion back and at the same time lightning flash and burned on Greeneyes's skin, making him scream with agony and lost balance and fall back.

Kion smiled wickly, knowing it was over. However, he changed his smile and his right eye became back into it's normal amber-brown color. "Thank you, Taka."

_'No, thank you, Kion,__ it is because of you I earned redemption.' _the soft calming voice said in a wisdom manner_. 'Whenever you need me, I shall be in your heart.'_

"Not so sure that's a good think," Kion joked with a small smile.

_'Oh no, I'll make sure_ _to pay you a vacation at times,' _was Taka's last words before he disappeared and Kion felt... for the first time in a long time... freedom of the darkness. He knew the dark will always be inside, as will the light.

"Kion!" a voice called and he turned to see his parents... his real parents coming up... well his mother helping his father... and the Pride Landers chasing off the Outlanders. His sister nuzzled him softly. "Great job." Simba praised. "You took my place and you won."

"Kion, your eye," Kiara mentioned, noticing the slight green in his right eye. That haven't gone away completely. Guess Taka wants to still help him at times and control the light and dark.

"Will always have it, let's go home," Kion said with a smile, knowing Taka will always be there, and Scar is now dead, and with that they all went back home after Kion and Zuri exchanged an nuzzle. Many Pride Landers will rally up - despite the countless losts they had. He knew that despite what happen a new generation was being born and things must start rebuilding with not only Queen Kiara, but Kion as well.


	20. A Decent Ending

A brown-coated lion lay in a heep. The lightning haven't really affected him, it was the big fall that had affected and done real harm. Yet, with pain on his leg, he staggered. "Greeneyes!" a shrieked voice cried, running up. "You're still alive!"

"Wakala." he said weakly with a smile.

Even so, he seemed a little... lost. Not for where he was, but something else. Something was bothering him, and it wasn't the pain he felt. "Just... sore." Looking back up from where he fell from, he thought hard but stopped when a jolt of pain shot through his head causing him to wince and put a paw upon it.

"Greeneyes, is it possible that lightning and Kion knocking you off have hurt you greatly?" Wakala asked worried. She knew he was paralyzed and will never be the strong and bloodshed lion he once was. She knew that Kion have won and now all he was is move little and muscles stick out of his body.

There was no response as he continued to look up at where the Pride Lands would be. Sighing, "I feel... like I belong there..."

"How is that possible?" Wakala asked. "We have grown up together. Remember." she hoped he remember. Despite her being very younger then Zira, she remembered playing and always hanging out with Greeneyes, but now he is acting weird.

" I remember... Zira hunting... A young lion cub. Me." He gave Wakala a side inquisitive look. " and you being related to her..." Greeneyes took on a slightly more defensive posture even with his temporarily paralyzed hind legs which took extreme effort to move.

"What are you talking about?" Wakala demanded, nudging against his shoulder.

He hissed on the nudge due to pain. "Yes... Zira wants me dead. Still does," He looked down to Wakala, "She don't know I heard, but I got my hearing from... great-uncle." He rubbed his forehead with a paw, "Ugh, I need to think. And rest. But I can't stay here as long as she's... still around."

"Hmmm Zira's dead," Wakala replied with a little bit of shock in her tone. What was he on about? What have her cousin done so far? And what did she tried to do? Did she done something to Greeneyes before?

"How can you be sure she really is?" He inquired.

"Kiara done it. I saw it, Kiara pushed her down and she drowned in a gorge," Wakala said with no empthathy. All her life, Zira have took command and treated her like a pet, now she is laying at the bottom of an ocean, dead.

The male lion looked to Wakala, "I am... a Prince."

Wakala's eyes widen at that. Did he completely lost his mind... or did he just said he was an Prince? Sighing, she lifted him up slowly and begin to make it up the top.

Once up to relative safety he give her a nuzzle, accepting her again. Still, his head hurt thinking about all this - and being a Prince. "Stop it," she giggle. Then she took a more serious term. "But due to your roar, the Pride Landers will be here soon, we must get out of here."

* * *

Kion ran to the edge of a huge cliff-side edge with Kiara and Nala following. He have thought he heard an roar, yet there was no one down there. A frown on his face, Kion begin to headed back. "Are you sure you heard something, Kion?" his older sister asked from behind. Kion didn't replied by words, but nodded, as the three begin to head back. "I'm sure it was nothing, come on, let's go home," Nala added.

* * *

In a dark place, a brown-coated lion was laying down. His mate have didn't take him back to the Outlands as he thought, but found some healers and wanted them to fix him.

"Hey, easy on the fur" The male snarled a bit, to whoever it was before returning to the required position. "And mind the mane..." He shook his head a bit, wary nonetheless about these "healers" and such.

"You better watch it, or I will order our lionesses to raid this place and your entire home will be destroyed," Wakala hissed, unsheathing her claws. The male ignored her. Though his expression told her if she did dare, he'd no longer consider her a possible mate; let alone his queen. "My forgiveness, Greeneyes, the Pride Landers blood is what I just want right now."

"You may want to put that aside... your grudge against them..." He didn't look at her, but it was pretty obvious that it was her that he was speaking to.

"Why you said that?! They banished us! We have to live years of torment!" Wakala growled, her eyes darkening at him.

"And do you wish to continue living so?" He answered with a question, not answering her's just yet. Besides, he honestly was intrigued about this.

"Yes, but I'm not working with Pride Landers," Wakala declared, shooting him a glare. She didn't like how her mate just seemingly want to surrender himself to the Pride Landers. Surely, he is not as foolish as most are.

Greeneyes stood up slowly with some help from his mate. He had troubled standing af first - due to lightning pain passing through his body. The brown-coated lion knew he will never be as strong as he once was, due to being defeated by Kion and the lightning... as well.

He growl, though it was more to himself than her. Finally, he testedout his muscles attempting to move each leg one at a time, before deciding to try taking a step or two forwards.

"You can walk again!" she exclaimed, running forward and nuzzling against him.

"Mostly..." He wanted to go think, alone for a moment. "...I was thinking, I could talk with... some of them..."

"Are you crazy?! They will kill you in plain sight!" Wakala cried, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nah, only Kion... But not if his sis' and mom are there..." He took a few steps, heading to the entrance of this den. Sniffing, testing the scents before heading out. "..."

"Yes, but he is reckless and..." Wakala couldn't finish that statement and gasped with shock, as she heard an endless pain of roar coming from her mate. He begin digging at his head with his claws, attempting to stop the pain, but it still came and the brown-coated lion couldn't done anything about. Then, he faded into a world of blackness.

* * *

Greeneyes woke up into a dark place with a little bit of light. Instantly, visions passed through his eyes; a young golden cub getting tormented and brutally hurt, than said young lion cub getting lifted up and taken somewhere. Him being raised by tan lioness with red eyes!

Greeneyes remembered!

_A small bundle of golden fur was wrapped within his mother's arms, asleep. Having just been born not even a minute ago._

_Then the said golden cub, though slightly older, were headed out with an lion quite similar with him, just bigger and have a full developed mane._

_"Where gowing?" The young cub asks, not really having been let out of the den yet._

_He smiled up at his father, though seemed confused as his greenish eyes looked around for... what? He didn't see much but grass below. "Daddy..."_

_"Oh, I love you so much, my adorable and perfect son," the golden lion said, patting the young cub's on the head._

Clouds begin to form around him.

_Slowly, the golden cub - a lot older now - were staring out to the rising sunrise that went from morning to dawn._ _His mother happen to be pregnant again with a soon-to-be his brother or sister and he was excited to be a big brother._

Then more clouds block by a fog.

_Than_, the same_ golden cub __were getting mercilessly scarred at and is clearly suffering the worse. "No! Please!" was his last response, when she send an final blow, before he was send over the cliff_, and send crashing to the ground.

The lion that went by Greeneyes watched everything play out, from time spent with parents, to his many adventurous mishaps, to Zira's attack and him falling. Finally, he look away and saw another lion in the blackness. Grandfather. But they showed regret.

He didn't know what to do, so he approached Mufasa. Yet the 'normal lion' had nothing to say at first. Then, two words: "I remember."

The golden lion gave a small frown before placing a paw up and shook his head in a disapproving and disappointed yet sad manner before disappearing. "Goodbye... my grandson," Mufasa declared.

"I... didn't know who I was, after that fall. As a cub. But now I remember. And know what I have to do..." was all he said in response, disappointed in himself but also determined to make it up to his family. And Kion. His younger brother.

He remembered everything! He was not an Outlander... always! He was once something else... someone else! Someone better! Someone different! He was not Greeneyes, instead he was...

Prince Kopa...

**A/N Twist. The mighty ideas me and my friend has. XD**


End file.
